Daddy's girl
by Bodge
Summary: Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –** Mainly Puck, a little Quinn and a tiny bit of Will/Emma

**A/N**This is my first Glee fic, reviews/concrit are always welcome. I'm not sure whether to leave this as a one shot or continue it, so please let me know what you think.

* * *

He felt his eyes fill with tears as he gazed down at the tiny bundle he held in his arms, big blue eyes full of wonder staring back at him. He'd imagined this moment many times, but it had never been like this. He didn't do all this baby lark, sure he'd imagined he'd be with Quinn as she gave birth, but then they'd hand the baby over an walk away. He'd never imagined cradling her in his arms, her tiny fingers gripping his index finger as he'd peered over her cot, too scared to hold her until a nurse had reassured him that he could.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Puck nodded, completely lost for words as the child's mother approached him.

"Are you?" he asked, not looking up, wanting to commit the image of his daughter to his memory. Quinn nodded, smiling sadly as she watched him rock the child she longed to keep.

"Mum's taking me home, the doctor's have said I'm good to go." She explained, "everyone else has gone, I wondered if you needed a ride?"

Puck shook his head, "My truck's outside."

Quinn nodded, squeezing Puck's arm softly as she left without looking back. He sat, sighing loudly, he knew he had to leave her, he knew that if he stayed any longer he'd never be able to let you go. "I love you" he kissed her head, inhaling the soft baby , knowing he'd remember the feel of her smooth skin against his lips forever.

"I have to go Beth, it's for the best" he told the young girl, stroking her stomach as she began to wail, once she was back in the cot. '_Beth, I hear you calling, but I can't come home right now, me and the boys are playing, and we just can't find the sound_.' He sang softly to her, hoping it'd help her settle. He wanted to pick her up, to comfort her, but he knew that if he ever felt her tiny eight in his arms then it would be it, he wouldn't be able to let her go. _'Oh, Beth what can I do? Beth what can I do?'_

_

* * *

_

"Erm" Puck didn't know what to say when he came face to face with the guidance councillor, "Is Mr Schue in?" He didn't know what to do, it hurt so much, that he'd fathered the child, she was half him, yet he was just expected to hand her over and forget about her. He knew Mr Schue had been supportive of Finn when he'd though Beth was Finn's, and he only hoped he'd be as supportive now. He didn't have any idea of how he'd ended up outside the Glee coach's apartment, he only hoped he'd made the right decision.

Emma was quick to put two and two together, the awkward way he clutched the front of his jacket, accompanied by a slight whimper, "Noah, tell me you haven't." Puck said nothing, reaching inside his jacket for the baby he'd taken, "I couldn't let her go."

Mr Schue had called the police and the hospital before he and Emma had taken Puck and Beth back to the hospital. Puck and Emma had been surprised as he'd produced a car seat, and several other essentials for the newborn from a closet in the hall, before he'd explained sadly that he and Teri had bought them for the baby she was never going to have. Will sighed at the irony as Puck carried Beth to the car in the car seat, if Terri had had her way, Beth would have been in that car seat, in the back of his car as he bought her home, not as he took her and her confused father back to the hospital.

"What happened?" Will wanted to know how he'd ended up sat in an office, in the maternity department of the local hospital with his girlfriend and a student who'd just 'stolen' his own child. Puck shrugged, not lifting his head from where it lay in his hands, "I was holding her, talking to her, and she was fine, but I knew I had to go, that I couldn't stay any longer, so I put her in the crib thing, and she was screaming, I didn't want to pick her up, I tried singing to her, but she wouldn't stop, so I picked her up again, it's like she knew I was going to abandon her, cos when I picked her up she was quiet, she stopped crying, she was looking at me, and I couldn't leave her, so, so I just ran." Neither adult knew what to say, and the room was silent until a nurse entered without knocking.

"The baby's fine. We've put her in the nursery for now, her mother's on her way in." Puck stood to his feet, "of course she's fine, I'm her father, she's my baby, do you really think I'd hurt her?" Puck felt a hand on his shoulder, and allowed Mr Schue to push him into a chair, Will holding Puck as his body became racked with sobs.

"What the hell are you playing at Noah?" Quinn stormed into the room and he knew he was for it, she never called him Noah. "I leave you to sign the adoption papers, to say goodbye to the baby, and the next thing I know I get a phone call saying you've gone and the kid's gone too. We agreed Noah, we can't give her what she needs."

"No" Puck said softly, "We didn't agree, you made a decision and I went along with it. We might not be able to shower her in gifts, I might not earn enough for her to have designer clothes, but we can love her, we know who she is, where she came from, I thought it'd be easy to walk away, I didn't want a kid, but then I saw her Q, I saw you in her, I can't walk away. I know it won't be easy, but I'll do my best for her, I know you're not ready to be a mother Quinn, but let me be a father, please, if you give her to anyone, give her to me."

He looked up as he finished his speech, looking for a sign that she'd understood, that she'd let him take their baby home. He didn't expect to see tears rolling down her face, "I didn't know what to do." She whispered, "I didn't want Finn to bring her up because she wasn't his, but you're Noah bloody Puckerman, I didn't think you'd want a baby and I knew I wouldn't be able to bring her up on my own. I'm not ready to be a mum Puck, I'm too young, I saw you with her earlier, I was jealous, I didn't feel anything when I held her, it was like she was already someone else's, I want her to have a good life Puck, I want her to be happy."

"She will be. I'll look after her Quinn, she might not have everything she wants, but she'll have everything she needs, and if you let me have her, she'll be there, if you ever change your mind, if you ever feel like you want to be her Mum, or if you just want to be Cool Auntie Quinn, whatever, you'll be able to be part of her life. If you give her to strangers then that's it, she's gone."

Quinn nodded, "Okay" she whispered slowly, "just make sure you don't let her down."


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –** Mainly Puck, a little Quinn and a tiny bit of Will/Emma

**A/N** So I decided to carry this on, reviews/concrit are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

* * *

"Come on Beth, it's bedtime." Puck's mum watched as her son stood from the chair in the corner of the room, carrying the small child to the window before he spoke again, "look, it's night time, and night time means you have to sleep so I don't fall asleep in class. I need to pass Beth, cos if I don't I'll just end up a dead beat dad and you'll hate me because I can't give you what you want."

"Do you want me to try?" the restless child's grandmother walked slowly into the room, watching her son as he laid the baby on his chest, rocking her slowly, before reaching for the half empty bottle beside him, trying to get her to feed again.

"I'm fine" he yawned, Beth finally beginning to settle, "I think she'll go down soon". He was reluctant to accept help, as far as he was concerned it was him that had wanted to keep Beth, so he should be the one that had to deal with the inconvenience a nocturnal child would cause.

Puck's mum nodded, "call me if you want anything" she told her son before leaving the room. She was proud of how well he'd adjusted to fatherhood. Like everyone else she'd had her doubts, but a week after he'd bought Beth home and her doubts had vanished, in little over a week Beth had changed Puck into a completley different person. Mr Schue had been kind enough to give Puck everything he and Terri had bought for their non-existent child, and he'd refused to take any money for it. Puck had told Will that, in return for the baby stuff, he could be Beth's 'Cool Uncle Schue' before telling Beth that Mr Schue was only being nice because he hoped she'd inherited Quinn's singing voice.

Puck's mother had been surprised when, 3 days after Beth came home Puck had asked if Beth could spend the night in her room, "I want to paint my room, I don't want her breathing the fumes and shit" he'd explained. He'd painted three of the blue walls in a plain cream colour, pushing his bed up against the wall to make more room before he'd painted the final wall a pale yellow, that wall was Beth's wall. He'd painted butterflies and flowers above her crib, moving his sound system into the living room to make room for the rocking chair he'd taken from a skip. Whilst he waited for the paint on his walls to dry he'd cleaned, and sanded the old rocking chair before painting it with the left over cream paint.

Puck knew he'd once have laughed at himself, at how sissy his room now looked, but he didn't care anymore, the only thing he cared about was now asleep in his arms. He sighed, knowing that moving now would only wake Beth, instead he reached out to turn off the dim light, before making himself as comfortable she could in the old wooden chair and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Noah, Puck." Will reached out to shake the student's shoulders, causing him to jump, "Beth" he gasped. Will smiled sadly, "You fell asleep Puck. I know Spanish isn't your favourite class, but still." He laughed slightly as Puck began to get his things together.

"I'm sorry Mr S, Beth doesn't seem to understand that she needs to sleep at night, by the time she'd fallen asleep it was time for me to get up."

The teacher smiled sadly, Puck had taken a week off to get used to having Beth, and today was his first day back, "Where is Beth now?" he asked.

"With my Mum, but she has to work later, she's dropping her off on her way to work, so I won't be at Glee."

Will nodded, "If you're not too tired, then feel free to bring Beth to practice, I can ask Miss Pillsberry to watch her if you think it will be too loud for her while we rehearse."

Puck smiled as he threw his bag over his shoulder, "Thanks Mr S" he smiled, heading off to get some lunch.

"Mind if I sit here?" Quinn shook her head and Puck slid in beside her, rubbing his tired eyes before beginning to eat.

"How is she?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Y'know" Puck shrugged, "Sleeps all day, screams all night. Eats, pukes, goes through diapers like there's no tomorrow" He allowed a small smile to cross his face, "but she's so amazing. She doesn't even do anything, but I can watch her for hours!"

Quinn couldn't look him in the eye, "Can I, erm, Can I see her sometime?"

Puck nodded, "You don't have to ask. In fact, I think I'm bringing her to Glee later, my mum has to work, Mr Schue said it was okay. You could come home with us, give her a bath or something?"

Quinn nodded, "I'd like that, thanks."

* * *

Puck couldn't remove the proud grin from his face as he carried Beth in her car seat towards the practice room. He dropped the changing bag to the floor, and placed the car seat on a chair. "C'mon then" Mercedes was the first to approach him, "I've been waiting to hold that baby girl since like forever." Puck grinned, lifting Beth from the seat and handing her to Mercedes, other members of the glee club crowding round, ooh-ing and aah-ing over the small child as they entered the room.

"Look who it is Beth" Puck cooed, taking her from Kurt as he noticed Quinn stood in the doorway. He said nothing as he passed the baby over, watching as she stood somewhat awkwardly, holding her daughter for only the second time. "I'm going to leave her with Miss P while we practice" h told Quinn, slinging the changing bag over his shoulder and picking up the empty car seat, gesturing for her to follow him.

"Can I...?" Quinn gestured from Beth to the car seat.

"Sure" Puck stopped, placing the car seat on the floor before strapping Beth in tightly, "you can get back if you want? I can sort her out."

Quinn nodded and smiled sadly, "see you in a minute."

"She should sleep for a while, but if she wakes there's bottles and diapers in there. But if you don't want to change her or anything, just come and get me, she's a pretty good kid, she might just need rocking or something but she should settle again, but if she doesn't come and get me."

Emma smiled, she'd never imagined that Puck could be so sensitive, "I'm sure Beth and I will be fine" she reassured him.

Puck nodded and kissed his daughter's head, "be good for Miss P" he whispered, tucking her blanket around her before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –**Puck/Quinn

**A/N** Reviews/concrit are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it. And if there's anything you'd really like to see happen then let me know and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

Quinn watched silently as Puck pulled things from the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom, he threw a couple of things into the bath before scooping up everything else and moving to the bath. He turned on the tap and squirted in a small amount of fruity scented bubble bath, swishing the water with his fist, checking the colour of the base of the rubber duck shaped bath thermometer, before adding some cold water, checking the temperature again, and placing a pink flowered seat into the bath. "And she just sits in that?" Quinn spoke for the first time since they'd entered the house.

Puck shrugged, "I guess so."

"You guess so?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, "haven't you bathed her before? Puck that's gross, I thought you said you'd take ca..."

"Quit nagging me" Puck raised his hand, cutting Quinn of mid-sentence, "of course I've bathed her before, I've just never used that chair thing before." Quinn frowned at him, "I tried, but she was too slippery or me to hold her and wash her on my own, I thought I'd drop her and giver her brain damage or something."

"So you stopped bathing her?"

"Stop interrupting me. I didn't stop bathing her, I just found it was easier if I got in there too, she lies on my chest, and I can hold her against me with one hand and wash her with the other, but I kinda thought you wouldn't want to bath her while I had my junk out, especially as it was me having my junk out that gave us Beth in the first place."

Quinn shook her head, and Puck laughed, "Do you want to get her?" Puck asked.

Quinn shook her head, "I'd rather not, if you don't mind." Puck nodded and left the room returning a few minutes later, dropping Beth's changing mat onto the floor before lying her down carefully.

"I just need to get a few things, can you undress her?" Puck asked, "Leave her nappy on though, or she'll pee everywhere" he said, leaving the room before Quinn had time to refuse. He quickly gathered the things he needed to bath his daughter, standing in the doorway, watching as Quinn ran her fingers over Beth's bare stomach. "I bought you this" Puck placed Beth's things on the floor by the changing mat, before holding one of his t-shirts out towards Quinn, "She erm kicks a lot, put this on so you don't have to go home in wet clothes." Quinn nodded silently, saying nothing as she slipped her own t-shirt over her head, replacing it with the one Puck had just given her.

Puck placed Beth's towel on the radiator to warm before picking her up, kissing her softly before taking her nappy off and laying her in the bath seat. Quinn smiled sadly, watching as Puck spoke softly to Beth, splashing warm water over her bare skin causing her to shriek and splash. "Are you going to help?" he turned to face Quinn, not waiting for her answer before speaking again, "Pass me that sponge and the bottle of soap stuff." He gestured to the pile of stuff he'd bought through. Quinn found the sponge, shaped like a flower, almost immediately, but it took her a while to identify the shower gel, all the bottles looking the same to her.

Puck bathed Beth in silence, only speaking to ask Quinn to move the hooded towel from the radiator to the changing mat before he took Beth from the bath. He dried Beth quickly, dressing her in a tiny pink sleep suit to keep her warm. He gestured for Quinn to follow him as he carried Beth into his bedroom, sitting Quinn in the rocking chair before laying their daughter in her arms.

"Puck, I, I"

"She'll be hungry" he said simply, "I'll get a bottle and you can feed her seeing as you weren't much help with bath time." He saw a panicked look cross Quinn's face, and wondered if she was scared to bond with Beth, as he waited for the bottle to warm he wondered if she was scared he would stop her from seeing Beth.

He paused outside his room. "Oh Beth" he heard Quinn sigh, "I wish I could love you like your daddy does. I'm sorry thought he wouldn't be capable of looking after you. I'm terrified that I'm going to hurt you Beth, that I'll do something wrong and you'll hate me. I don't want you to feel what I feel about my parents, I want you to be happy, and I want you to always know that you're loved."

"If you want her to feel loved, you have to show her love" Puck said softly walking into the room.

Ouinn stood quickly, holding Beth out towards Puck, "I have to go".

Puck refused to take the baby, "Feed Beth first." He held out the bottle, Quinn taking it and reluctantly sitting back in the rocking chair.

"You know I'm pretty scared too" Puck said, sitting on the end of his bed, resting his head in her hands.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I mean she's so tiny, but she's a real little person, and she's depending on me for everything. I mean what if I drop her, or I feed her the wrong milk and make her ill or something. But then I figure she needs me, and if I fuck up I deal with it and move on. I'd rather she knew I tried my best than that I didn't try at all."

Quinn smiled as Beth emptied the bottle, taking the cloth Puck had given her she wiped the milk from the baby's mouth before winding her, the way she'd winded her younger cousins. "What shall I do with her now?" She glanced up to find Puck on the bed fast asleep, still exhausted from the lack of sleep the previous night. Quinn carefully laid Beth in the crib, stroking her fist as she drifted into a peaceful slumber. She pulled a blanket over Puck and grabbed her bag. She'd just left his room when she heard him call her name, his voice thick with sleep.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"Only about 20 minutes" Quinn told him, sitting beside him on the bed, allowing Puck to wrap her in the blanket.

"Is she sleeping?" Puck gestured to the crib.

"Yeah"

"Wow" Puck ran his hand through his hair, "Usually takes me hours, you'll have to come round more often." Quinn sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "We'll be okay you know" he said softly, "the three of us".

Quinn nodded, allowing Puck to pull her to lay beside him. "I know" she whispered quietly, "I know"


	4. Chapter 4

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –**Puck/Quinn [a tiny snippet of Mercedes and some Emma]

**A/N** Reviews/concrit are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

* * *

Puck groaned, it was 2am and Beth was screaming for the second time that night. He felt someone move beside him, and was surprised to feel Quinn move from his loose embrace, "She'll be hungry" Puck told her, "I'll fetch a bottle if you try and get her to quieten down a bit?"

Quinn grabbed his wrist as he went to leave the room, "Do you think I could, y'know, try feeding her?" she asked, glancing down at her chest, "I mean if we're doing this we should do it properly right, and we want what's best for her, and this is what's best right?"

Puck nodded, "Do you know how to?"

Quinn shook her head as she lifted Beth from the cot, cradling her gently, a far cry from the awkward cuddle she'd had with her daughter earlier that day, "I guess I just put it in her mouth right?" she asked settling herself in the rocking chair. Puck flicked on the small lamp in the corner of the room, reaching under the bed he pulled out a book, "what's that?" Quinn asked, rocking slowly in the chair. Puck held up the book so she could read the title, 'the complete idiot's guide to bringing up baby'.

"There must be something about it in here" he told her, flicking quickly through the pages. "What?" he asked defensively as he heard Quinn giggle.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Amazon" he told her, "96 cents" He sighed as he flicked through the pages on feeding. "It just says it's best for her, doesn't actually tell you how to do it"

Quinn nodded and rocked Beth as she became more restless, "fetch her a bottle, we can look online tomorrow".

"Sure?"

"Sure"

Puck sat on the end of the bed, watching as Quinn fed their tiny daughter, "It suits you" he told her, "Having Beth I mean."

Quinn nodded and yawned, "Thanks. I don't know how you do it though" Puck was puzzled, "It's 2am and she's already woken up twice, how do you cope with not sleeping and stuff?"

Puck shrugged, "I slept through Spanish yesterday" he told her.

Quinn sighed, she wanted to be part of Beth's life, but she was scared she wasn't strong enough to cope, that she'd let Beth don the way her mother had let her down.

* * *

"Come on, let's go and see if Mummy wants to go for a walk". Puck tucked Beth into her buggy and began to push her down the street, pointing things out to her as they walked even though he wasn't sure she understood him. "Is Quinn in?" he asked as Mercades opened the door.

"Yeah, she's upstairs, want to go up?"

Puck shuck his head, "I'm good here, will you tell her I'm taking Beth for a walk and we wondered if she'd like to join us."

"Okay, I'll just be a minute" Puck stood humming softly to Beth, rocking the buggy gently as he waited for Mercedes to return. "She says he's doing homework" Mercedes said sadly a while later.

Puck nodded, trying not to let his disappointment show, "looks like it's just you and me BB" he sighed, thanking Mercedes and beginning to walk in the direction of the park.

* * *

"Noah, come in, take a seat" Emma glanced up from cleaning her desk and was shocked to see Puck stood outside her door. "What can I do for you?" she asked as he slumped in the chair opposite her completely exhausted from the sleepless nights his daughter had introduced into his life.

"I, I don't really know" he sighed

"Well did you want to talk, or did you just want a time out?" Emma asked.

Puck shrugged, "Both I guess. I really want to graduate, I want Beth to be proud of me, but I'm so fucking exhausted all the time. Quinn's no help, I thought she was coming round last week, she spent the night, even talked about breast feeding Beth. I thought she was doing all that bonding shit, she even sang to her for God's sake, but she left before I woke up and she's been avoiding me ever since."

Emma sighed sadly, "I'm sure Beth will be proud you. I've heard you're doing well, despite . . . despite everything, and even if, in a worst case scenario you don't graduate, you can always graduate in a few years, and I'm sure Beth will appreciate the fact that you gave up everything you had to look after her."

Puck laid his head in his hands. "I love her, don't get me wrong, I loved her from the minute I set eyes on her, but sometimes, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I'd have left her crying in her crib in the hospital."

"I'm no expert" Emma began, "but you'd probably have spent your whole life beating yourself up for letting her go, constantly wondering what she was doing, if she hated you for giving her up. It might be hard Noah, but that little girl will grow up knowing her Daddy loves her, and that he'd do anything to see her happy, cos I know that underneath that tough exterior there's a man that will do anything for that baby."

Puck nodded, "she's my everything" he sighed, "I just wish I didn't feel like Quinn was going to miss out on all the important stuff. I don't mind if she like doesn't want to be full on mum cos it's hard, but it'd be nice if she made the effort to see Beth now and again. I know I was the one that wanted to keep Beth, but I thought once Beth was home. . ." Puck shrugged, "Even just an hour or so a week, just so I could get some bloody sleep".

"Does Quinn support Beth financially?" Emma asked, "Because she has a legal duty to p. . ."

"No" Puck cut in, "It's hard enough trying to get her to be a part of Beth's life as it is, it would be impossible if I was hounding her for money." He shook his head, "I wanted to keep Beth, so I'll support her unless Quinn decides she wants to help out."

"There are support groups" Emma told him, "you can meet with other teenage parents, support each other".

"Thanks but no thanks" Puck shook his head firmly, "I don't. . ." he shrugged, "It's not for me"

Emma nodded, "Okay." They sat in silence for a while, "I could speak to Quinn if you want?"

Puck nodded, "That'd be cool, I mean chick to chick, might be better than her thinking I'm nagging at her."

"I'll find her after lunch" Emma promised as the bell rang and Puck picked his bag from the floor.

"Thanks Miss P"

"Anytime, you know my door's always open" Emma smiled, shutting the door behind Puck, trying to work out what she was going to say to Quinn.

* * *

**Next time:** Emma and Quinn have a heart to heart.

If there's anything you'd really like to see happen then let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –**Puck/Quinn/Emma [ad a tiny bit of Will]

**A/N** Reviews/concrit are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

* * *

"Come in" Will called as he heard someone knock on his classroom door, "Miss Pillsbury, to what do we owe this pleasure?" he smiled as his girlfriend entered the room.

"I was hoping I could borrow Quinn", she smiled in the direction of the young girl, hoping she'd be able to get her to open up.

"Sure" Will turned his attention to Quinn, "can you make sure you've finished the exercises before the next class" he said softly, "come and find me if you need me to explain anything" he told her as she left the room.

"Take a seat" Emma gestured to the chair in front of her desk.

"I'm not being funny Miss P, but what's this all about, I didn't make an appointment to see you or anything"

"Noah came to see me this morning" Emma prepared herself for Quinn to explode, "He erm, he's worried about you."

"Oh." Emma looked up to see Quinn's eyes filled with tears.

"I think he wants you to be part of Beth's life."

"I, I can't" Quinn whispered, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"Why not?" Emma asked, passing a box of tissues across the desk.

"I'm scared"

Emma hadn't ever imagined that Quinn would open up so easily, "What are you scared of?"

"Hurting her" Quinn whispered, "letting her down, being like my mother" she sighed. "I don't want her to hate me, it's better if she doesn't know me."

Emma sighed, "Surely" she thought for a moment, "surely it's better for Beth to have a mother who loves her, and maybe you should use your experience with your own parents as an example of how not to treat Beth, make yourself everything your parent's weren't."

Quinn bowed her head, she knew Emma was right, "That's just it though" she whispered, "I don't think I love her. I mean I don't hate her, but I don't love her either" she admitted, preparing herself for Emma to tell her she was right to walk away, that she must be a really cold hearted bitch if she didn't even love her own daughter.

"Noah said you were good with her" Emma told Quinn, "He said that he's never settled her as quickly as you did."

"Maybe she doesn't like me either, thought if she fell asleep then I'd leave her alone"

"Don't be silly Quinn, she knows you're her mother, she'll recognise your voice, your smell, she'll be comforted by you."

"She didn't feel like mine, she was like someone else's kid."

"That's understandable Quinn, you were going to give her to another family, you became detached from her, it'll take time for you to get that bond back, but it will never happen if you don't spend time with her"

"I wanted to give her up" Quinn repeated, "what sort of mother wants to give her own child away? She's really going to love me when she finds that out isn't she" Quinn laughed sarcastically.

"A mother that wants the best for her daughter Quinn, a mother who was scared she wouldn't be able to cope with a child, you thought it would be best for her, but you changed your mind Quinn, you chose to keep her."

"Only because Puck stole her from the bloody hospital"

Emma sighed, "I'm not suggesting you throw yourself in there and move in with Noah, but maybe you need to talk to him, tell him how you're feeling, you might find that your feelings change after you spend some time with Beth."

"I spent the night at Puck's, I don't sleep very well anyway, and by the time I'd dropped off, Beth was screaming again, I don't know how he does it. I know I wouldn't be able to cope." Quinn shook her head and picked her bag from the floor, "I'm sorry for wasting your time" she said as she stood from the chair, "but Beth's better off without me" she said, leaving the room without looking back.

* * *

"Did you speak to Quinn?" Puck caught up with Emma at the end of the day, taking the box she was struggling with and carrying it out to her car for her.

"Thanks" she smiled as he took the box, "and yes, I spoke to Quinn earlier"

"And?" Puck was trying not to get his hopes up.

Emma sighed sadly, "You know that I can't tell you that. What's said in my office stays in my office."

Puck nodded, "I know, I know, but just tell me, do you think she's going to start seeing Beth?"

"I think you need to give Quinn some time, make sure she knows that you and Beth will be there when she's ready, I think she just needs time to get things sorted in her head."

"Okay" Puck put the box in the boot of Emma's car, pausing for a moment, "Erm. . . Can I ask you a favour?" he asked slowly.

Emma shrugged, "depends what it is I guess."

"My mum's been really good, working evening shifts and stuff so she can have Beth while I'm at school, but they're really short staffed and she has to be at work by three tomorrow, but I have maths last period, and I want to get a good job to support Beth I need to know Maths. Could you possibly watch Beth for me in your office, I mean I understand if you don't want to, or if you're not allowed, I mean there's probably some rule against it or something, I should never have asked, sorry." Puck never asked for help, so he was convinced that people would be unwilling to give him a hand.

"Noah" Emma called after him. He stopped, allowing her to catch up, "It's probably a little . . . unorthodox, but I don't have any appointments tomorrow afternoon, so I'm sure I could keep an eye on Beth for you, get your mum to bring her to my office."

Puck grinned, resisting the urge to pull Emma into a hug. "Thanks" he smiled, "Mum'll probably be here at like 2.30-2.45, I'll make sure Beth's on her best behaviour."

* * *

**Next time:** Puck has a plan to make Quinn bond with Beth. Will it work?

If there's anything you'd really like to see happen then let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –**Puck/Quinn [Some Will/Emma and a little bit of Mercedes]

**A/N** Reviews/concrit are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

* * *

"Mr Schue, I didn't expect to see you" Puck smiled, heading straight for his daughter as he entered Emma's office at the end of the school day.

"I had a free period, Miss Pillsbury said she was watching Beth, I thought I'd better make sure she wasn't up to no good like her father" he laughed.

Puck smiled, lifting Beth into his arms, "Nah man, she's gonna be a good kid, no boyfriends til she's 30 and all that. I might have messed up my life, but she's gonna have better." He told the two adults in the room, kissing his daughter before laying her in her buggy, taking her changing bag from Emma, "Was she okay?"

"As good as gold" Emma smiled.

"She must get that from Quinn" Puck laughed, pushing the last of Beth's things under the buggy, "thanks again for watching her for me."

"It's no problem Noah, how was Maths?" Emma asked.

Puck shrugged, "It was Algebra, I don't know when I'm ever going to use it again in my life, there's just so many numbers".

"Em-Miss Pillsury's good at Maths" Will spoke, "I'm sure she'd be able to give you a hand if you were struggling. " Emma blushed before Will continued, "I know you don't want people to think you're struggling, and you might be reluctant to ask for help, but if you need anything, you know you can ask either of us."

Puck nodded, "thanks Mr Schue, it means a lot." He scanned the room, making sure he'd not left anything behind, "We'll be off then, leave the two of you to do whatever it is you do when you're alone". Puck paused as he left the room, "by the way, Beth thinks you'll make great parents" he told the shocked adults, as he walked away.

_'I guess we're big and I guess we're small, if you think about it man you know we got it all, cos we're all we got on this bouncing ball, and I love you free, I love you freely .' _Puck sang to Beth as she laid on a play mat on the kitchen floor, watching as her father made himself a sandwich, before making up some bottles and restocking the changing bag. "you're going to see mama" Puck told Beth, "she don't know it yet though". He smiled to himself, hoping his plan would work.

"She in?" Puck asked as Mercedes opened the door.

"Yeah" Mercedes helped Puck get the buggy into the hallway, "I'll get her" she smiled, she knew what Puck was up to, and had agreed to watch Beth if Quinn wouldn't. Puck thanked Mercedes and lifted Beth from her buggy as Quinn came downstairs.

"Puck, what the . . ." Puck laid the baby in her arms.

"I've got a job interview" he explained, "Mum's working and I'm not leaving her with my sister." He explained, "there's bottles and diapers in the bag, I'll be back before 7."

"Puck, you can't just. . ." Quinn shook her head as Puck ignored her calling after him. She watched him pull off in his truck before slamming the door shut causing Beth to scream loudly. "Great" Quinn sighed, "just what I need."

"Hey." Mercedes found Quinn sat on the kitchen floor, her back against the cabinets Beth laid against her bent knees.

"Hi"

"Everything okay?" Mercedes moved to sit beside Quinn.

"Yeah, it's quieter in here" she explained. Mercedes nodded, watching as Quinn ran her fingers over Beth's stomach. "I've screwed up haven't I?" Quinn asked, "I promised myself that if I ever had children I wouldn't let them down, that I'd be nothing like my mother, she's not even a month old and I've already screwed up."

"No" Mercedes said firmly, "You did what you thought was right for your baby girl, she's still tiny Quinn, she won't remember any of this. If you decide you want to be her mama then she'll not remember any different. You haven't screwed up."

Quinn nodded, "I'm going to take her upstairs for a bit, if Puck comes will you tell him I want to talk to him?"

Mercedes smiled and helped Quinn and Beth from the floor, "Sure thing. Need anything else?"

Quinn picked up Beth's changing bag, "I think we're good thanks."

Puck frowned as Quinn ignored his knocks on her bedroom door. "Quinn" he said softly, "Mercedes said you wanted to talk with me" he gently pushed the door open, and couldn't resist taking a picture of the sight in front of him on his phone. Quinn had fallen asleep on her bed, Beth sleeping on her chest, Quinn's arm was draped protectively over Beth's back. "Know what Beth?" he asked as he carefully lifted his daughter, "I think my plan might have worked."

"Beth" Quinn woke with a jump as she felt the small weight lifted from her chest.

"It's okay, I got her."

"Puck, how long have you been here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up on the bed, gesturing for him to sit beside her.

"Long enough" he smiled, "Mercedes said you wanted to talk to me?" he sat at the foot of the bed, laying Beth beside him.

Quinn nodded, bowing her head so her face was hidden by her long hair, "I, I, it doesn't matter" she shook her head.

"Sure?"

Quinn nodded, "Sure. So how did the interview go? Where was it?"

"It was at Kurt's dad's place, he's going to set me on some evenings and weekends, when my mum's at home to look after Beth and stuff, but Kurt's offered to watch her for me if I need to work when my old lady's out too. Unless you want to . . ."

Quinn shrugged.

"She needs her mama Quinn, what about when she's older and she needs to talk about girl things?" he pulled a disgusted face.

"I'm sure there'll be someone else to talk to her about those things."

"Like who, my old lady, cos there's no way I'm going to let them have that conversation."

"You'll be with someone else Noah, Beth will have another mother figure."

Puck shook his head, "the only girls going near my baby are my ma, my sister and you. And even if I did find someone else, you'd always be Beth's mama Quinn, no matter what. And who else is going to take her side when she's 14 and I tell her she's not allowed a boyfriend 'til she's 30. I'm going to be no help with make up and dresses and stuff am I? And even before it gets to that, now, she loves you, you can tell, she sleeps better when she's with you, I'm her dad, I'm doing my best Quinn, but she needs her mama too."

Quinn nodded, I don't want to be like my Mom though."

Puck laughed. "How about I promise to kick your ass the second you say or do anything that remotely resembles your mother's parenting techniques. You just need to love her Quinn, we jut take everything else as it comes." He lifted Beth from the bed and gestured for Quinn to sit beside him, wrapping her in his free arm as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I doubted you as a father."

Puck shrugged, "forget it, I doubted it myself. Never doubted you'd be an awesome baby mama though, and a pretty hot milf". He laughed as Quinn elbowed him.

"You think we can do this?" Quinn asked, stroking Beth's clenched fist.

Puck kissed Quinn's hair, "I know we can."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure whether to end this here, or to continue. Let me know what you think.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –**Puck/Quinn [Some Will/Emma and random appearences fromother members of the glee club and their parents]

**A/N** Reviews/concrit/suggestions are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

* * *

"Could we have a word?" Quinn asked, poking her head around the door of Emma's office where she was eating lunch with Will. Emma nodded, and Will stood to give the some privacy, "No, no, we, erm, we'd like to speak to both of you."

"Okay" Emma was confused, but pulled out the chairs in the corner of her office, usually reserved for when she had parents and a student in her office.

"It's about Beth" Quinn explained, "you know we're bringing her up together?" Both adults nodded, knowing Quinn had moved in with Puck so they could raise Beth together "Well we've spoken a lot about how we want to bring her up and stuff, and obviously religion has been mentioned a few times, Puck was bought up Jewish, and I was bought up Catholic, and we've decided that Beth won't 'be' any religion, I'll take her to church, Puck or his mom will take her to services with them, and we'll all celebrate both sets of holidays, and when she's older if she decides she wants to be one religion or the other then that's her choice." Will and Emma nodded, it seemed like a logical thing to do. "So she won't be having a christening or a. . ."

"Brit Ha-Hayim" Puck finished her sentence.

"Right, but we want to have something for her, to sort of celebrate her birth, and we've been reading up on like non-religious naming ceremonies and things, and we got to talking about godparents or like life mentors or something, and we agreed that we'd like Beth to have someone there if she feels like she can't talk to us about anything or whatever. We thought about Rachel and Finn, but we thought that cos we're so young, it might be better to have someone a bit older, someone with more life experience, and obviously we both thought of you. You've been there for us through everything, and we would love for Beth to have that sort of love and support, but you can say no if you don't want to do it." Quinn finally stopped rambling.

"What she's trying to ask, is will you be Beth's godparents, but without all the god stuff?" Puck explained concisely.

Will glanced at Emma who seemed to be in a similar state of shock, "I, we. . .kids, I'm speechless"

"You don't have to" Quinn repeated, "We won't mind."

"Why, why us?" Emma asked.

"No one else has been there for us like you two have" Puck shrugged.

"You've been like parents to us" Quinn explained, "and you were so nearly Beth's dad" Quinn said sadly, turning her attention to Will, "we wanted to do something to show you how much we appreciate everything you've done for us."

"I can only speak for myself." Will spoke again, "but I would be honoured to be Beth's, non godly-god parent" .

"Yeah," Puck spoke again, "we need to work on a title or something" he laughed.

"What about it Em?" Will asked, "want to be Beth's fairy godmother?"

Quinn smiled, "with him as a father she'll need someone to teach her about good personal hygiene." She joked

Emma smiled and nodded, "I would love to."

Quinn and Puck smiled, "Thanks, we think we're probably going to have the party next weekend, just a barbeque in his back yard or something" Quinn explained, "but you'll get a proper invitation" she promised.

* * *

"Look who it is Drizzle" Finn had Beth in his arms as Will and Emma walked into Puck's yard, Emma held a small pink gift bag in her left hand, whilst Will carried a large, neatly wrapped box.

"Hey beautiful" Will cooed to the small baby in Finn's arms, "I'm going to give this to your mummy then I'll be right back for a cuddle."

"We said not to get her anything" Quinn scolded Will as he passed the large box to Puck.

"Don't" Emma sighed, "he won't listen."

"You're just as bad!" Quinn told her, holding the gift bag in her hand.

"Yes, well, erm, Will insisted on getting her that, and it's for 4 months plus, so I thought I'd get her something for now."

"Thanks" Puck said sincerely, "But you didn't have to, you've done enough."

Will laughed, "I'm gonna go and get a cuddle with my little lady before you start demanding I take it back." He grinned, leaving Emma to talk with Quinn and some of the other girls from Glee.

"Hello you" Will couldn't help but smile as he took Beth from Finn, laying her against his chest he allowed her to rest her chin on his shoulder, she was only 2 months old but she'd grown so much from the baby Will had taken back to the hospital after Puck had decided he couldn't let her go. "While you might look lovely" Will ran his hand over the dress Beth was wearing, brown with light pink spots, "you don't smell too great."

"Someone needs changing" Will announced, walking over to when Quinn was still talking to Emma and some other students Will recognised.

"Not again Will" Emma laughed,

"I meant Beth" he rolled his eyes.

"Here" Puck laughed, "I'll go change her."

"Where's Beth?" Quinn asked as he returned without their daughter.

"Mum took her to show her off to some women from work. Beer Mr S?"

Will shook his head, "No thanks, I'm good."

"Okay. I think Finn's about to blow up the barbeque, so we should have food soon, but I'll have 911 on standby" he joked, moving to get himself a drink.

"Quinny" The garden was silent as Quinn's mother walked across the grass. Puck handed Beth to Finn's mother before moving to stand beside Quinn, finding the rest of the glee club joining him protectively beside Quinn. "I, I don't want to start an argument Quinn, I just wanted you to know I've left your father, and to, to erm give you this." She pulled a small box from her pocket, "I want you to accept it, it's my way of apologising, for everything I've done, everything I've not done Quinn, and just because you accept it, it doesn't mean you need to have anything to do with me."

"It's erm. . ." Quinn was shocked as she found a house key and a scrap of paper with an address on in the box.

"It's an apartment" her mother explained, "for you and the baby, and, her father, I thought you might need your own space, I'll take care of the rent and the bills Quinny, please let me do this for you."

Quinn nodded, "okay"

Her mother smiled, "I'll, I'll let of enjoy the rest of your day." She said, turning to walk away.

"Mum" Quinn called softly, causing her mother to turn back to face her,

"We erm, we're making a wish box for Beth, we've asked everyone to write down a wish for her and put it in the box. It's on the table." Quinn's mother nodded and walked towards the table, running her hands over the small wooden box, the words 'Beth's wish box' painted on the top, the sides decorated with butterflies and flowers. She picked up a small piece of paper and a pen before quickly writing her message, folding up the paper and dropping it amongst all the other folded wishes, nodding to Quinn in acknowledgement as she left.

_'Beth, My wish for you is that your parents treat you better than your mummy's parents ever treated her'_

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm going to continue ths as a series of randome one shots, set at important times in Beth's life. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –**Puck/Quinn [Some Will/Emma and random appearences fromother members of the glee club and their parents]

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit/suggestions are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

- I'm going to continue ths as a series of randome one shots, set at important times in Beth's life. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see

* * *

Quinn sat cross legged on the floor of Puck's bedroom after they'd settled Beth, Puck was sprawled out on the floor facing her, and Beth's wish box sat between them. 

_'I wish for you to have better taste in hair styles than your daddy. Matt.' _Quinn laughed as Puck frowned, "I am totally going to pound him when I next see him, and Beth is totally gonna rock the 'hawk"

Quinn laughed, "over my dead body." She pulled another piece of paper from the box, "this one's from your mom" she smiled, reading her wish before passing it to Puck. _'I wish you all the love in the world Bubbe x x'_

"There's no name on this one" Puck told Quinn as he read the next wish, "but the gold star sticker sort of gives them away, does she carry a sheet of them in her purse or something?"

"I wouldn't be surprised" Quinn rolled her eyes before reading Rachel's wish for her daughter_ 'I wish for you to have the strength and determination to chase your wildest dreams'_. "I like that" Quinn smiled, pulling another strip from the box, "your sister" she smiled, passing the wish to Puck,

"She's a good kid" he smiled, reading the wish and putting it on the pile that had already been read _"Bee, I really wish you'd start sleeping through the night. And while you wake up crying now, I wish you never have reason to cry yourself to sleep in the future. Love you always Auntie Rebekkah x_

They shared several of the wishes, some they liked for the genuine love shown toward their daughter_ "I wish that you never have to hide who you really are' _and some they liked for the humour, they both struggled to contain their laughter as they read Kurt's message, Quinn was laughing so hard Puck was scared she'd wake Beth. "What is it?" he asked. Quinn was laughing so hard she couldn't speak as she passed the wish over, and soon Puck too was holding his sides as they ached with laughter. _'Beth, as much as I love you, I wish you hadn't just puked on my favourite Ralph Lauren jumper. Uncle Kurt x."_

"This one's from Mr Schue I think" Puck frowned reaching for the next wish, "It's not got his name on, but I think I recognise the writing from an assignment or something" he stood, grabbing his Spanish book from a pile on the desk, flipping it open and comparing the writing, "yeah, it's his."

Quinn read his wish, _'Beth, I wish that you'll always know just how loved you really are.' _"I feel so sorry for him" she sighed, "I mean Beth was almost his daughter, if his wife had been able to keep the secret for just a few more weeks, he'd be the one rocking her to sleep at night."

Puck smiled and reached out to squeeze Quinn's leg reassuringly, "I erm, I was talking to him about that the other day" he admitted, "he said he'd rather know she was happy with us, than having to put up with his crazy ass ex-wife" Quinn smiled sadly, "Shall we finish these off then?" Puck asked, reaching into the box of folded paper. "Brittany and Santana" he announced, passing Quinn two intertwined slips of paper, allowing her to read the wishes of her two best friends, _'I wish that you will always be happy, and that you will never have to drink one of Coach Sylvester's protein shakes' S x 'I'll wish that all your wishes come true. Love from Brittany xxxxxxx Ps. I wish your mummy would let you come feed the ducks with me sometime'_

"I think this one's yours" Puck smiled slightly, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes, _'I wish you could stay young forever. I wish I could protect you from everything, I wish I could stop you ever getting hurt. I wish I could promise you a life full of laughter, but instead I promise to be there to wipe away your tears. I wish I could find the words to express how much you mean to me x.'_

Quinn smiled and nodded, "and I think I got yours" _'I wish that one day (when you're 40) you'll find someone that will make you as happy as your mama makes me'_

Puck nodded, "Tell anyone I wrote that and I'll just deny it, no one will ever believe me" he allowed a small grin to cross his lips, as he pulled Quinn to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist he kissed her softly. "Quinn" he whispered as her lips left his.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do? About the gift from your mom?"

Quinn shrugged, "what do you think?" she asked, "she did say it was for the three of us"

Puck shrugged and ran a hand over the back of his neck, "Wouldn't hurt to go and look I suppose, could be nice to have our own space, I mean I know they say it's fine, but I feel bad about Beth waking my old lady at stupid o clock"

Quinn nodded, "Okay" she said quietly, "we'll go see it tomorrow"

_

* * *

_

Quinn and Puck couldn't believe the apartment Quinn's mother had chosen for them, it was on the 3rd floor of a new build on the outskirts of Lima, just a 10 minute drive from school, and around twenty minutes from Puck's mom's. The apartment was brand new ad Quinn's mum had decorated and furnished it for them. The master bedroom was decorated in cream and turquoise, the large double bed would make a change from the single they both squashed into in Puck's house. What surprised them both was the slightly smaller, second bedroom. 'Beth' had been painted on the door in a pale green colour, and stepping through the door was like stepping into a fairy forest, murals had been painted on the walls, and false vines and flowers hung from the ceiling. A white swinging crib stood in the corner, pink drapes making it a bed fit for a princess.

"I love it" Quinn whispered.

Puck smiled and wrapped his arm around Quinn's waist as Beth became restless in her mother's arms. "You get her settled" he said quietly, "I'll go and pack up the truck."

Puck smiled and wrapped his arm around Quinn's waist as Beth became restless in her mother's arms. "You get her settled" he said quietly, "I'll go and pack up the truck."


	9. Chapter 9

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –**Puck/Quinn [Some Will/Emma]

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit/suggestions are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

- I'm going to continue ths as a series of randome one shots, set at important times in Beth's life. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see

* * *

"Come on missy" Puck lifted Beth from the crib in the master bedroom before she had time to scream. "We'll get you some breakfast shall we? Let Mama get some sleep." Puck carried Beth into the kitchen of their apartment, talking softly to her as he waited for the bottle to warm. "Look at all these bottles Beth" he cooed, holding his daughter in front of the fridge, "They're for you" he explained, "You're going out today. And me and your mama are going to sleep until it's time for you to come home again" he laughed, taking the now warm bottle and settling on the sofa to feed his daughter.

"You play for a bit" he told Beth, "And I'll get your things sorted." Puck couldn't help but smile as he saw Beth's face light up, as she began to babble loudly, thrashing her arms and legs in excitement as Puck walked into Beth's nursery and towards the jumperoo Will and Emma had bought her for her naming ceremony. The box had said it was for ages 4 months and up, but they'd used it as soon as Beth had been able to hold her own head up, and now, at almost 6 months old, she would scream when she was taken from it.

Puck busied himself with packing Beth's changing bag, making sure there were enough clean diapers and changes of clothes to last all day. He had to admit that he was slightly nervous, today was to be the first day anyone but his mother had looked after Beth for more than an hour, and even though they knew she'd be well looked after, he still worried about her. "Come on then" Puck lifted Beth from the jumperoo, tying to calm her shrieks before she woke Quinn. "Hey noisy" he kissed her nose before lying her on top of the changing unit, "we need to change you and get you dressed" he explained, stripping the small girl, "and then you can play again until it's time for you to go out." He dressed her in jeans and a pink t-shirt before running a small hairbrush through her blonde mane. "We're going to have to do something about this Beth" he sighed, unable to stop her hair sticking up in a million different directions.

He carried her through to the kitchen, wetting Beth's hair slightly, he styled it into a Mohawk. "Perfect" he laughed, taking a picture of her before smoothing it down into a style Quinn would approve of. He smiled as he heard the intercom, quickly buzzing the couple into the building "Shall we see who it is?" Puck asked, moving to open the door to the apartment, kissing Beth's head as she shrieked excitedly as Will and Emma walked out of the lift.

"Good Morning to you too" Will smiled, reaching out to tickle Beth's stomach.

"Come in" Puck stepped inside the apartment, "Quinn's still asleep. I'll have to wake her to say bye before you go. But first, want a guided tour?" Will and Emma nodded and Puck showed them the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom and the door that lead to the master bedroom. "I've saved the best for last" he told them, "Quinn's mom might not be my favourite person in the world, but I love what she did for Beth." He explained, pushing open the door to Beth's room. Will and Emma were shocked, the only noise came from Beth as she tried to get her father to put her in the jumperoo she loved so much. "She loves this thing" Puck told Will, slipping her legs through the holes, "screams the place down when we have to take her out. She fell asleep in it last week, even then she didn't like being taken out" he laughed.

"Puck have you seen my. . . " Quinn gasped as she saw her Spanish teacher and guidance councillor in Beth's room. "I'm sorry, I, I. . ." Will looked away politely as he realised Quinn had on nothing but her underwear. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"Quinn" Puck interrupted. "Stop apologising and put some clothes on." Quinn nodded and quickly ran back into the master bedroom.

"I'll not ask what the two of you will be doing while we've got Beth." Will laughed.

Puck rolled his eyes, "I don't know about Quinn, but I'm going to get back in bed and sleep until you bring her home. Someone thought it was playtime at 4am this morning didn't they?" he turned his attention to Beth who giggled in response.

Quinn reappeared to find Emma and Will sat on the sofa. "I'm sorry about earlier" she took Beth from Puck, "I didn't realise what time it was."

Emma nodded, "We were a little early"

"I didn't think, I completely forgot you were coming" she admitted as she sat on the arm of the chair, now wearing a pair of Puck's sweatpants and a McKinley t-shirt.

"Let's just forget it ever happened" Will suggested, "and let us take that little lady of your hands for the day."

"Are you sure you'll be okay with her?" Quinn asked, "and you've got our numbers incase anything happens."

"Quinn, they'll be fine. Stop panicking." Puck squeezed her hand.

Emma smiled, unable to believe how far Quinn had come over the last six months. "We'll be fine Quinn, I've watched her before remember."

Quinn nodded, "I know, and you're probably the only people I'd trust with her that aren't family, but I, I don't know"

"You're her mother." Emma placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder, "it's your job to worry about her, but she will be fine, and if she's not then we'll ring you, and you know you can ring us if you want to check that Will's putting her diapers on the right way or whatever."

Quinn nodded, and carried Beth out to Will's car, checking the car seat was in right before saying goodbye to Beth.

"She'll be fine." Puck noticed the tears in Quinn's eyes and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Trust me."

Quinn turned to glare at Puck. "If I hadn't have trusted you last time, we wouldn't be having this problem would we?"

Puck frowned, "what?"

"The last time I trusted you Puck, I got pregnant."

"Oh yeah" he smirked at the memory. "Glad you trusted me?"

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes, "absolutely."


	10. Chapter 10

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –**Puck/Quinn/Beth

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit/suggestions are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

- I'm going to continue ths as a series of random one shots, set at important times in Beth/Puck/Quinn's life. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see

* * *

"Go on, wake her up" Puck sat Beth on the bedside Quinn. "Go on, say wake up mama" He watched as Beth put her tiny hands on Quinn's chest and tried to push herself into a standing position. At almost 9 months old she was eager to be mobile, and frequently became frustrated because she hadn't yet mastered crawling. Puck smiled as Beth leant forward, placing sloppy kisses on Quinn's cheek. Quinn mumbled and reached out a hand to wipe the slobber from her cheek as she tried to roll over, Beth's weight on her chest stopping her. "Come on" Puck bent down to kiss Quinn, "time to wake up."

"Mmm. What time is it?" Quinn asked, not opening her eyes.

"Almost 10."

Quinn's eyes shot open, ""Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, moving Beth from her chest and sitting up in bed.

"Erm" Puck ran his hand over his head, "I thought I had just woken you up"

Quinn laughed, "Do I get my morning kiss?" Puck nodded and bent down to kiss Quinn softly, his hand resting on her cheek as her tongue battled his. They only pulled away when Beth began to shriek on the bed beside Quinn. "Do you want kisses too?" she asked, laying Beth on the bed and covering the young girl in kisses as she shrieked in laughter.

"Me and Beth made you breakfast" Puck laid a tray of food on Quinn's knee before he moved to sit on the bed, Beth in the middle of her parents chewing on a piece of toast Quinn had given her.

"Oh Beth" Quinn sighed, noticing her daughter had wiped mushy toast all over the bedding.

Puck laughed, "it's her present for you" he laughed.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "and where is your present for me?"

"Why should I have got you a present?"

"Pu-uck" Quinn elbowed him in the ribs, making Beth giggle. "It's my birthday."

Puck gasped and grabbed Beth, pulling her onto his lap, "It's mama's birthday" he said in mock shock, "why didn't you tell me?"

Quinn laughed as Beth clapped her hands onto his cheeks, covering him in mushed up toast in the process, "serves you right" she told him.

"Behave" Puck warned, "or I'll not give you hands on these" he sat Beth beside Quinn and reached under the bed, pulling out cards and presents from their friends and his family.

Quinn's face lit up "Pleeeeease" she pleaded, pouting and fluttering her eyelashes.

"How can I turn you down eh?" Puck grinned, kissing her quickly before passing her the gifts and the cards, "happy birthday babe"

Beth helped her mother tear through the layers of wrapping paper and the coloured envelopes, Quinn's smile growing with each birthday message she read, and each present she prise from Beth's dirty hands. There was a cd from Rachel, money from Puck's mother, a promise to baby sit so she and Puck could have some time on their own from Mercedes, clothes from Kurt, half of a forever friends necklace from Brittany, and a voucher for a massage at a local spa from Will and Emma amongst the piles of gifts. "From my mom" she told Puck, passing him a small slip of paper, his eyes almost bulging from his head as he realised it was a cheque for 500 dollars.

"Wow."

"Yeah" she sighed, "She's really trying to make up for what happened. I think I might ring her, see if we can meet up."

Puck nodded, "not today though" he told her, "today is your day." He reached under the bed, "this is from Beth, you'll get your present from me later."

"Will I now?" Quinn raised an eyebrow as she opened her presents from her now sleeping daughter. "Oh Puck" her eyes filled with tears as she unwrapped a silver picture frame engraved with the words 'nap time'. In which he'd placed the picture he'd taken of Quinn sleeping with Beth on her chest, after she'd looked after Beth for the first time. She placed it on her bedside table beside the 'me and my mummy' photo frame she'd been given for mother's day.

"Beth made you this too" he gave her a handmade card, the front covered in big splashes of various coloured paint. "We made it this morning" he explained, "we both had to have a bath afterwards" he laughed, "it's a good job you're a heavy sleeper."

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, Puck and Quinn just enjoying the time they spent together with their daughter, laughing as she had her first taste of birthday cake, getting more of it around her mouth than in it.

It was only after Beth had been cleaned up and settled in her own room that Puck decided it was time for him to give Quinn her present. "Happy birthday" he smiled, passing Quinn the large, but suspiciously light box before sitting beside her on the sofa, watching as she pulled out box after box, each one slightly smaller than the last.

"Did you even get me anything?" she asked.

Puck shrugged, "there's only one way to find out" he grinned.

Quinn gasped as she opened the second to last box, finding a small red velvet ring box. "Puck, what . . ."

"I love you Quinn" he slipped from the sofa to kneel in front of her. "And I know I don't usually do all this romantic shit, but I want to be with you, and Beth, forever. We don't have to get married like next week or anything, but y'know, in a few years or whatever, when you're ready."

"Puck" Quinn interrupted, "just ask me. Please"

"Quinn Fabray. Will you marry me?"

Quinn nodded and held out her hand, "yeah" she was lost for words as he pulled her into his arms after slipping the white gold and diamond ring onto her finger. "Who'd have thought?" she spoke eventually, "Behind all that badass-ness Noah Puckerman's just a big softie.

Puck laughed, "Noah Puckerman is the luckiest softie in the world" he told Quinn, both of them unable to believe that this time last year they were living separate lives, both of them preparing to give their beautiful daughter away. When Puck 'stole' Beth from the hospital, he had no idea that he'd end up living in an awesome flat, with two of the most beautiful girls in the world. He'd never imagined his life could be so good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –**Puck/Quinn/Beth

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit/suggestions are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

- I'm going to continue ths as a series of random one shots, set at important times in Beth/Puck/Quinn's life. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see

* * *

"Good morning beautiful" Quinn cooed over the cot, where Beth was babbling away happily to herself as she chewed on her fingers.

"Mama" Beth rolled over and pulled herself to stand up in her cot as she saw Quinn walk into the bedroom.

"Hello" Quinn lifted Beth into her arms, "You're getting good at this sleeping thing aren't you" she smiled, it having been over 8 hours since Beth had last woken. The days where she woke screaming four or five times a night seemed like a life time ago. "Come on" Quinn began to undress Beth, "you can have a bath with me before Daddy wakes up. You need to look beautiful for later."

"Hey" Puck grinned sleepily, as he leant on the door frame, watching Quinn spoon cereal into Beth's open mouth.

"Morning" Quinn smiled.

"Dada" Beth screeched, spraying milk all over Quinn.

"Thanks Beth" Quinn wiped her face, "maybe we should have had breakfast before we got in the bath.

"You okay?" Puck asked, moving to sit beside Quinn, kissing her softly.

"Yeah, you?"

Puck nodded, "a bit freaked out that it's today already, it's gone so quickly."

Quinn nodded, "I know, it's insane"

"What about you?" Puck reached out and tickled Beth's stomach. "Is my beautiful birthday girl okay?"

"Dada" Beth giggled trying to bat Puck's hands away as he continued to tickle her.

"Want some breakfast?" Quinn asked once Beth had finished eating.

"Nah" Puck shook his head, "I'll just grab some coffee. Do you want me to get her dressed?"

Quinn nodded as she put Beth's bowl in the sink, "if you want."

* * *

"Still not mastered walking yet then Beth?" Santana asked, as Beth crawled over the blankets on the grass.

"She can stand up on her own, and she walks around the apartment holding on to things" Quinn explained, "She's just not managed to combine the two".

Puck and Quinn had wanted to throw a party for Beth's first birthday, but didn't think their apartment was large enough for all the people who cared enough about Beth to attend, so instead they'd decided to have a picnic in the local park, everyone had bought a blanket, and he adults had sat in a large circle, giving Beth a safe space to play with all her presents.

"Are you ready for some dindins?" Quinn asked, as Beth stood in front of Brittany, holding her hands as she danced to the music playing softly from Puck's iPod.

"No no no no no" Beth shook her head, snuggling closer to Brittany as Quinn tried to convince her to sit down and eat a sandwich.

Beth frowned as she saw Emma pick up the doll Mercedes had bought her for her birthday. She walked as far as she could holding on to Brittany's outstretched hands, before letting go. Kurt gasped and nudged Quinn, the rest of the adults watching in silence as Beth shakily put one foot in front of the other, before stumbling forwards. Puck and Quinn both reached out to stop her hitting the floor, but there was no need, Emma caught Beth, and pulled her to sit on her lap, where she took the doll and began to chew on it's arm.

"Who's my clever girl?" Puck cooed, picking Beth up and spinning her in the air. "We thought she was bad when she was crawling" he told Quinn, "this is going to be twice as bad."

_"I'm home" Puck called, walking into the apartment after a long shift at Burt's garage._

_"Don't move" Quinn told him as he entered the living room._

_"What?" Puck was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to put his feet up on the sofa, and have a cuddle with his two beautiful girls. He wasn't in the mood for any silly games._

_"Wait right there." Quinn stood from the sofa and sat Beth on the floor. "Call her" she instructed Puck._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me, shout her name."_

_Puck crouched down, "Beth" he smiled at his daughter, gasping in shock as she fell onto all fours before crawling unsteadily towards him. "Look at you" he grinned, scooping her into his arms and covering her in kisses, his bad mood all but gone. "Mummy thought you'd be lying still forever. I give it a week before she wishes you'd not learnt to crawl."_

"You, young lady" Quinn began, moving to stand beside Puck and Beth, "are growing up too quickly"

"Can you believe it's been a year since our first regionals?" Rachel asked as Puck and Quinn sat back down with Beth.

"Can you believe we won at regionals last week?" Finn added.

"Can you believe Vocal adrenaline lost because half their team should have graduated last year?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Can you believe that you're all discussing Glee club at Beth's birthday, you should all be discussing how beautiful my baby girl is, and what an amazing job her mama is doing!" Puck told them.

"Beth" Will smiled, "You are a beautiful little thing. And Puck, Quinn, you are both doing a brilliant job, I'm so proud of you both" he said sincerely.

"So" Finn spoke quietly, "can we have cake now?"

* * *

"Bedtime Princess" Quinn said softly, dressing Beth in the pink and brown elephant pyjamas Kurt had bought her for her birthday. "All dressed in your big girl pyjamas" she smiled, stroking Beth's blonde hair as the young girl snuggled into Quinn's chest, it being the first time Beth had worn anything other than a one piece sleep suit. "You're growing up too fast" she sighed, settling herself into the rocking chair and beginning to feed Beth.

"Quinn" Puck slowly pushed the bedroom door open, "your mom's here" he spoke quietly trying not to wake Beth.

Quinn nodded, "Tell her I'll be out in a minute, I'll just get Beth settled."

"I erm, I bought these for Beth" Quinn's mother stuttered, holding out a card and gift for her granddaughter. "I got your invite" she explained, "but I wasn't sure how other people would react to me being there" She knew Puck's family would be there, along with Finn's mother, Kurt's father and several other people that all knew how Quinn's parents had treated her. "I didn't want to be the cause of an argument that ruined Beth's day."

Quinn nodded, "would you like to see her, I mean she's asleep, but you can still see her."

Her mother shook her head, "I wouldn't want to risk waking her." She remembered how hard it had been to settle her own children "Maybe some other time?" she asked hopefully.

Quinn nodded again, "I'd like that."

Quinn and her mother spoke for almost half an hour before her mother decided it was time to leave. She'd been surprised by the engagement ring on Quinn's finger, but didn't voice her concerns about her daughter marrying a Jewish man, a Jewish man with the reputation of a womaniser. He obviously made Quinn happy, and he'd done the honourable thing sticking by her and Beth, even having the decency to bring Beth up on his own whilst Quinn was still confused as to the relationship she wanted with Beth.

"I'll see you out Mrs Fabray" he said as Quinn's mother said her goodbyes to her daughter. "I know Quinn wants to try and rebuild a relationship with you" he said once Quinn was out of earshot, "and personally I'd rather you had nothing to do with my family, but I respect Quinn's decision. But I swear, if you do anything to hurt either of my girls, you'll have me to answer to."

Quinn's mother nodded, understanding Puck's need to protect his family, "I won't hurt them" she promised as he opened the door for her.

"Then we won't have a problem will we?"

"Noah" she paused in the doorway, turning to face her daughter's fiancé. "I'm glad Quinn and Beth have got you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –**Puck/Quinn/Beth

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit/suggestions are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

- I'm going to continue ths as a series of random one shots, set at important times in Beth/Puck/Quinn's life. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see

* * *

"Here?" Puck asked.

Quinn nodded, "fine by me" Puck smiled and placed the huge bag down on the warm sand, before pulling out two towels and laying them on the sand. "Look baby, we're at the beach" Quinn cooed to the restless child in her arms as she moved to sit on the towels Puck had laid out, sitting Beth on the sand beside her.

Beth don't eat that it's yucky" Puck prised Beth's fingers open, allowing the sand o fal from her fingers before she had chance to put it in her mouth.

"'ucky, 'ucky" Beth giggled, repeating her father's words as she bashed the warm sand with her fist

"That's right" Puck laughed. "yucky"

Puck pushed the parasol firmly into the sand before flopping down beside Quinn and pulling Beth to sit between his legs, "do you like the beach?" he asked, stopping Beth from eating sand once again, smiling as she began to babble happily.

"Mama, go" Beth stood and took Quinn's hand , tugging on it and pointing in the general direction of the sea, "go mama go"

"Let's get you changed then" Quinn began to undress Beth, taking off her nappy and pulling on a swim nappy before smothering her in sun cream and dressing her in an all in one uv swimsuit, and pulling the matching hat onto her head. Quinn passed Beth to Puck and pulled off her t-shirt and shorts, revealing a small black bikini.

"Who's got a sexy mama Beth?" he cooed to his daughter as he expertly kept Beth on his hip at the same time as he slipped his own t-shirt over his head, "you have" he told her, tickling her stomach as Quinn rubbed sun cream over his back.

Quinn laughed as Puck swung Beth high above the warm water, letting her bare feet touch the surface lightly, before dipping them in. Beth shrieked in enjoyment and began to kick and splash, soaking Puck completely. Quinn watched Puck and Beth for a while before blowing up Beth's swim seat and moving to join her family in the water "look Beth, Mama's here" Puck smiled as Quinn walked towards them. Quinn lifted Beth into the seat and laughed as she began to kick her legs and glide off across the water. Puck smiled too, pulling Beth back with one hand, his other arm around Quinn's waist, "I love you" he whispered in her ear before kissing her softly. Quinn smiled and pulled away from the kiss "good to hear it" she smiled before lifting Beth out of her seat and beginning to show her how to splash Puck.

A few hours later Quinn stood up from the sand to admire the sandcastle she and Puck had spent the past hour trying to stop Beth destroying. She bent down and lifted Beth up, stopping her yet again from eating a handful of sand. "Someone looks tired, I think it's time for a nap" she said, sitting on the towel and tickling Beth's stomach gently. Beth looked up and smiled, before laying her head on Quinn's shoulder, tired out from playing on the beach.

"Wanna go back to the hotel?" Quinn asked a while later, "Beth's exhausted but she won't sleep while we're still here" she glanced at her daughter who was desperately trying to keep her eyes open, "there's too much going on."

Puck nodded, "only if you promise me I won't get bored while she's sleeping" he winked beginning to pack up their things.

Quinn laughed, "I was going to have a nap myself, but I'm sure I'll find a spare five minutes, you'll have to be quiet though, once she's down I don't want her waking for a good few hours"

Puck smiled and slung the bag over his shoulder, moving his left hand to rest on Quinn's bum, "I don't think it's me that's got the problem with staying quiet!" he chuckled as they walked back towards their hotel, Beth crying and reaching out to the beach, "we can come back tomorrow baby" Puck promised, turning his attention back to Quinn.

"Whose fault is it that I'm so noisy?" Quinn asked.

Puck grinned smugly, "Can't help it if I like to make my girl scream."

* * *

"Come on baby" Puck tried to settle his restless daughter, "go to sleep princess."

"Here" Quinn stepped out from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, "you shower, I'll get her settled." Quinn kissed Beth's head softly before unwrapping her towel and allowing Beth to suckle at her breast. She'd been trying to cut down on Beth's feeds, only usually allowing her to feed before she went to bed at night, but Beth had been restless in the week they'd spent away from home, and Quinn was willing to do anything it took to settle her daughter, and give her the sleep she so desperately needed. "Sweet dreams" she laid Beth in the cot before moving to the bed to wait for Puck.

"We really should thank your Mom" Puck laughed, snuggling against Quinn as they laid naked under the thin cotton sheet.

"Hmm, somehow I don't think she'd approve of us doing THAT" she chuckled, "especially not with Beth in the room."

"Mm, but still, if it wasn't for your Mom we wouldn't have been able to afford this" Puck gestured to the four star hotel room he was in, "not to mention the flights, car hire. . ." he trailed off, dropping kisses to Quinn's warm skin, "maybe I should get you pregnant more often if this is how your mom repays you"

"I wouldn't say no" Quinn whispered quietly.

"What?" Puck sat up in the bed, "are you serious?"Quinn said nothing, but pulled the sheet further over her body and rolled onto her side, away from Puck so he couldn't see the tears spilling from her eyes, she knew she should have kept quiet. "Quinn" Puck sighed, "Do you want another baby?" Quinn shook her head, "so why did you say. . ." he ran his hand over his head trying to make sense of her words.

"Doesn't matter"

"It obviously does Quinn or you wouldn't be acting like this, talk to me"

Quinn sighed, "I never imagined I'd have 2 kids before I was 20, I never imagined having Beth so young, but I never imagined only having one child, and I never imagined having a huge age gap" she admitted.

"How much?" Puck asked, "I mean, how much of an age gap did you imagine?"

"Two or three years, but that would mean we'd have to start trying about now, and if you're not ready then it can wait, it's okay, we've got Beth."

"It's not that I don't want more children Quinn, Hell, I'd love for us to have enough for our own football team, and some cheerleaders too, but, I mean I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I imagined we'd be married before we had any more."

"Oh"

"Good oh or bad oh?"

"I don't know, I never really thought about when we'd get married."

"Oh."

"Sorry"

"What for?"

"We're on vacation, we should be relaxing, having a good time and I've ruined it by bringing this up"

Puck shook his head, "You've not ruined it, it's good that we can talk about his right. I just. . ." he shrugged, "I guess I just want you to have the same name as my kids"

Quinn glanced at her engagement ring, "I want that too."

"I've been saving" Puck told her, "For the wedding. I mean I know I said that we didn't have to do it right now, and I still mean that Quinn, I don't mind if you want to wait a few years or whatever, but when that time comes I want you to have the kind of day you dreamed of, not just the kind of day we can afford." He told her sincerely.

"Do you want to wait a couple of years?" Quinn asked.

Puck shrugged, "I'll wait until you're ready" he promised.

"What if I was ready now?"

Puck shrugged again, "then I'm ready to marry you now."

"Are you sure? It would mean no more cougars, you'd only be able to have me."

Puck grinned, "You're all I want Quinn, and don't care who knows it, just you and me and an army of little Puckerman Juniors."

"Sure?"

"Positive" He wrapped his arms around her from behind, nipping at the skin of her neck, "I mean look at you, you're smokin', I'd be a fool to turn you away." He smiled as Quinn glared at him, "you love me."

"Someone's got to!"

"So are we doing this?" Puck asked, "Are you going to be my better half? Are we going to start planning a wedding?"

Quinn nodded, "well you certainly could do with a better half."

Puck smacked Quinn's arm lightly, "cheeky"

"You love me" she repeated his words from earlier.

"Yeah" Puck sighed as he closed his eyes, pulling Quinn closer "you got that one right."


	13. Chapter 13

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –**Puck/Quinn/Beth

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit/suggestions are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

- I'm going to continue ths as a series of random one shots, set at important times in Beth/Puck/Quinn's life. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see

[Lyrics in italics from 'Can you feel the love tonight' From Lion King (sung by Elton John) and 'When I needed you most' By Kimaya Seward]

* * *

"Oh Quinny" Judy sighed as Quinn left the hotel bathroom, the pale fabric gliding over her body and pooling by her feet, "you look absolutely amazing"

Emma nodded as Santana and Mercedes followed Quinn from the bathroom. "You definitely made the right choice." Quinn had asked Will to walk her down the aisle, and hadn't wanted Emma to feel left out. Instead Emma had been given the task of walking down the aisle with Beth and taking care of her during the ceremony. Will and Emma had also offered to watch Beth overnight so Puck and Quinn could spend the night alone in the honeymoon suite of the hotel they were soon to be married in. The girls of the glee club wore matching bronze bridesmaids' dresses, the boys, minus Finn who was Puck's best man, were all to be ushers.

"Oh man this is fucking crazy, I'm not even 18 and I'm getting married." Puck paced the floor in his own hotel room.

"Sit down dude" Finn tried to hide his own nerves.

"What if she's changed her mind? What if she doesn't turn up and I'm left there on my own? I need to see her." Puck bolted for the door.

"No" Kurt blocked the doorway. "It's bad luck for you to see the bride before the wedding."

"I need to see her" Puck said forcefully.

Kurt pushed Puck towards the bed. "She'll be there"

"You don't know that, this, this" he gestured around the room to his friends in matching suits, "this is serious shit."

"For the love of Gucci" Kurt sat on the edge of the bed beside Puck, "The two of you are practical married already. You live together, you share a bed, you've even got a daughter. You're just making that official, the only thing that's going to change is going to be Quinn's last name."

"and Beth's" Puck said quietly, "She's not going to be a Puckerman-Fabray anymore."

Kurt nodded, "So Quinn and Beth will have the same last name as you. That's all that will change, you'll still go home together every day, Beth will still be your little girl, Quinn will still be the woman you love. If Quinn didn't like living with you, if she didn't want to be with you she'd have walked away a long time ago, you haven't rushed into this, it's what you both want."

Puck nodded "thanks dude."

Kurt smiled, "anytime. Now if you're still worried, why don't you get your mom to go see Quinn?"

"Yeah." Puck reached for his phone, "I think I'll do that."

"Oh Quinn, you look beautiful" Mrs Puckerman dabbed at her eyes with a white handkerchief, "no, no" she took Quinn in her arms, "don't you cry yakirati, no tears, your make up will be ruined. Noah is so lucky to have you. He's convinced you're going to change your mind poor boy, he obviously doesn't see that you love him like we all see. Now. . ." she glanced around the room, "these bridesmaids all look beautiful, but where is your flower girl? Where is Beth?"

"She got restless, she was bored, Emma took her for a walk, I think they were going to tell Will that we're ready." Quinn explained.

Almost right on cue there was a tap on the door, "Wow, look at you all." Will gasped as he saw the beautiful young women stood before him, the nervous freshman he'd met four years ago looking nothing like the confident young women who had graduated just three weeks ago. "You all look amazing."

"Yeah, but Quinn looks the most amazing cos it's her wedding." Brittany told him.

Will nodded, "I bet she does, where is she?"

"I'm here" she whispered quietly, stepping out from where Puck's mom had been touching up her makeup in the bathroom.

"Quinn." Will was lost for words, "you look. . .amazing, absolutely amazing."

"Thanks."

"I'll go and make sure the boys are ready. " Puck's mom gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek, pulling her close and whispering "I'll make sure your mom's not in the bar too" before she began to hurriedly walk down the corridor.

"What about you?" Will asked Quinn, "are you ready?"

"Yeah" she whispered, "I think I am."

Puck's eyes almost fell out of his head as he turned to see Quinn walking towards him, he didn't go in for all that soppy shit, but he swore he felt his heart stop as Quinn literally took his breath away. "You look amazing" he whispered as she stood beside him.

"Thanks" Quinn smiled, linking her finger between his, "so do you".

* * *

"By the power vested in me by the State of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Quinn grinned as she felt Puck's left arm snake around her waist, pulling her towards him as his lips met hers, "I love you Mrs Puckerman" he whispered against her lips.

Quinn groaned slightly as he pulled away and began to lead her back down the aisle. But she still managed to announce "love you too".

The smile didn't leave Quinn's face as they sat down to an exquisite three course meal with their friends and family, and she was still grinning as Puck pulled her onto the dance floor for their first dance as man and wife. She gasped as she recognised the song almost instantly. Puck had insisted on choosing it himself, and refused to tell her what it was. None of her friends would tell her what he'd picked either, they'd all said that they didn't know what he'd chosen, when they blatantly did as they were the ones now singing to the happy couple.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

"So not only did Noah 'badass' Puckerman decide he wanted to get married, he then cried at said wedding and chose a Disney song for his first dance with his wife." Quinn teased as she was span around the room in his arms.

"Mm" Puck smiled, "someone's making me go soft" he laughed. "Too many girls in my house, we need a boy to even things out"

Quinn kissed him softly, "and we might have one this time next year" they'd not told anyone, but they weren't planning on using any form of birth control later that night. They'd both decided that their wedding night would be the perfect time to try for another baby.

"It's crazy" Puck sighed, "that that one night has lead to this. I wish all my fuck ups had such happy endings."

"Hey" Quinn punched his chest gently, "this is only the beginning."

_And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far_

"Just ask him Quinn."

"I can't, I should have asked him before, I can't just ask him now."

"Quinn." Puck kissed her, still dancing around the room with Quinn in his arms. "Ask him, he won't say no, for one I think he'll get all emotional and shit cos you think of him like that, and two, it is your wedding day, I'm sure there's a law that stops people saying no to you."

Everyone knew Will had been like a father to Puck and Quinn over the past few years, he loved Beth to pieces and considered the three of them to be part of his family. It was for this reason, that Quinn had asked him to walk down the aisle with her earlier in the day, but was now debating whether or not to ask him to dance with her in the way six year old Quinn had imagined she'd dance with her biological father at her wedding.

The song came to an end and Quinn felt Puck's lips on hers again. "ask him" he said as he pulled away, "or I'll ask him for you"

"Mr Schue" Quinn couldn't look him in the eye as she stood before him.

"Mrs Puckerman?" He'd told her a million times that outside of school she could call him Will, but she couldn't break the habit, She was fine calling Emma Emma, but she couldn't make herself call Will Will, so he'd taken to calling her Miss Fabray, or in this case Mrs Puckerman, every time she called him Mr Schue.

"I erm, well, you know you walked me down the aisle, I wondered if you'd dance with me like a father daughter dance, I mean I know you're not my dad, if you don't want to then that's fine, I completely understand. . ."

"Quinn" Will cut her off. "I would be honoured to dance with you."

Quinn smiled and allowed Will to take her hand, leading her to the centre of the room. "I was going to ask you ages ago" she confessed, "I picked a song and everything but I was scared you'd say no" she admitted, nodding to Puck, signalling for him to turn on the cd.

_You stepped into my life  
When I needed you most  
Growing so close  
You shared my tears and my laughter_

"Thank you" Quinn whispered as she once again began to dance around the room.

"For dancing with you?" Will was puzzled.

"For everything. For what you've done for Me and Puck, for everything you do for Beth. If it wasn't for you and Emma I don't think Puck and I would be here today, he'd probably still be living with his mom and Beth, and I'd be doing everything I could to avoid him. You've shown me more love, more respect in the past three years than my so called Daddy did in the 15 years before that."

"Quinn. . ." Will didn't know what to say as her eyes filled with tears, "Noah will kill me for making you cry on your wedding day" he joked, tying to lighten the mood, pulling Quinn closer to him.

_You opened my eyes  
To the kind of love you give  
And your love will live  
In my heart forever after_

"I'm sorry" Quinn sniffed, "is it stupid that I wish he was here?"

Will shook his head, "not at all, but just imagine Quinn, if you'd have carried on being the daughter your father wanted you to be, you wouldn't have Beth and you wouldn't have Noah."

"I know" she sighed, "but I still wish he'd accept me for me. My mum sort of has, I mean she wasn't happy that I married a Jewish boy, and she'd rather I'd married in a church before I had Beth, but she's getting better at keeping it to herself."

"You're growing up Quinn, it'll be hard for her to accept that you're not her baby girl anymore. He just wants what's best for you. She wants you to be happy the same way that you want Beth to be happy."

_There are heroes in this world who go unsung  
Yet they touch so many lives along their way  
With no spotlight no applause, they're like shining stars  
And every day, in every way  
You're my hero_

No one batted an eyelid as the door to the reception room opened, people had been coming and going all night. Puck, Judy and Santana were first to notice who had entered the room and were quick to stand, all trying to get to the door first.

Quinn looked up from where she was sat between Will and Emma, rocking a weary Beth, and found the two adults moving closer to her protectively as Santana stepped towards her father. "Go" the Latina ordered fiercely, her voice dangerously low. "I don't care why you're here, but you are not going to cause any trouble, you're going to turn around and crawl back under which ever rock you just came from."

"What are you doing here Russell?" Judy asked, approaching the man she was in the process of divorcing.

"Rumour had it that the girl I used to consider my daughter was marrying a Jew. I wanted to see if it was true."

"Well she is, you've got what you wanted now leave" Judy stood up to her husband for the first time ever.

"Dirty slut. I hope her and her bastard child rot in hell."

Puck had heard enough, "Don't you dare talk about my family like that." He raised his fist, only to feel a soft hand wrap around it.

"Don't Puck." He turned to find Quinn stood behind him, Beth sleeping against her chest. "He's not worth it." She passed Beth to Puck before turning her attention to her father. "Yes I married Noah, yes he's Jewish, but he's Beth's father and he loves me, loves Beth a hell of a lot more than you ever loved me. And I know he'll love and support Beth no matter what she does, no matter what mistakes she makes, no matter who she falls in love with. Noah's twice the man you'll ever be. Now if you don't mind, you've said I'm no longer your daughter, so it's really none of your business what I do with my life." She didn't wait for a response before pushing past him and holding the door open for her father to leave.

"Quinn?" She felt Will's hand on her shoulder. "If he can't be happy for you then let him go, he's the one that's going to be lonely, he's the one that's going to miss out. You've got all these people tat care about you." He gestured around the room, "If he carries on like that he'll have no one."

"I know."

Will smiled and wiped away a stray tear that was rolling down Quinn's cheek, "Emma and I are going to take Beth upstairs. You enjoy the rest of the night." And as Quinn was pulled onto the dance floor by Brittany and Mercedes, pushed towards Puck where they danced in the middle of their circle of friends, she realised Will was right. She was happy, she had friends who would love and support her unconditionally. But most of all she had a husband and a daughter, she had Beth and Puck, they were her family now, she was a Puckerman not a Fabray, and the Puckerman were infinitely more accepting, more welcoming than the Fabray's had ever been. As long as she had Noah and Beth, and her friends close by, anyone else was just a bonus.


	14. Chapter 14

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –**Puck/Quinn/Beth

**A/N** - Reviews/concrit/suggestions are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

- I'm going to continue ths as a series of random one shots, set at important times in Beth/Puck/Quinn's life. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see

* * *

"Hey hey hey" Puck scooped a sobbing Beth into his arms as she ran from her bedroom into the living room of the apartment, "what's wrong princess?"

"M, m, monster get me." Beth sobbed, clutching onto the front of Puck's shirt.

"There are no monsters Beth" he told her calmly as he sat on the bed, rocking the toddler in his arms."

"W, where Mama?"

"She's in the shower" Puck kissed Beth's head, "will you let Daddy show you there are no monsters?" Beth nodded and clutched tightly to Puck' hand as he showed her there were no monsters under her bed or in the wardrobe, there was nothing behind her curtains, and only clothes filled her drawers. "Baby" Puck sighed as he tucked her back into bed, "there are no monsters anywhere, and even if there were I'd chase them away long before they could get to you. I love you Princess, I won't ever let anyone hurt you." Beth continued to sob, and Puck smiled sadly, "scoot over" Beth moved over towards the wall and Puck climbed in beside her, pulling her into his strong arms. "Want me to stay 'til you fall asleep?"

"Sing me a song?" Beth asked quietly.

"Magic word?"

"Please Daddy."

Puck smiled and kissed Beth's head, "good girl." He smiled down at the young girl, her face almost the double of her mother's, her blue eyes half hidden by drooping eyelids, her father's safe embrace shielding her from the monsters she'd had frequent nightmares about. "_Come stop your crying, it'll be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight" _He began to sing the same song he sang every time she was scared or upset, "_I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry." _He smiled as he saw her eyes slowly close, and her breaths deepened, her grasp on his shirt loosening, _"Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart always"_ He placed another gentle kiss on Beth's forehead before lifting the sleeping girl from his chest, sliding from under her and carefully laying her under the covers. "Sweet dreams."

"More monsters?"

Puck jumped, he'd not noticed Quinn stood in the doorway of Beth's room.

"Yeah. I helped her look for them though and we didn't find any so I think we're good."

Quinn smiled and moved to kiss Beth's cheek. "You going to sing me to sleep now then?" she asked Puck.

Puck shook his head, "I got other plans for you" he grinned, leading Quinn into their bedroom and peeling the damp towel from her body.

* * *

"Still want me to sing you to sleep?"

Quinn nodded sleepily, her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Think we'll ever get out of Lima?" she asked quietly.

Puck nodded, "course we will babe, it might take us a bit longer than everyone else, but we'll do it. We can save up and go wherever you want."

"I just don't want to be a Lima looser"

"You're not." He told her, "you're a pretty hot milf who's managing to juggle a part time job, an online college course, a horny as hell husband and an almost three year old. A looser wouldn't manage to do that as awesomely as you."

Quinn laughed, "I always wanted to live by the beach."

"Then we'll do it" Puck promised, "One day we'll have a house by the beach." He'd been taking on more responsibilities at the garage since he'd graduated, and with the increased responsibilities had come an increased wage, and Puck had insisted on saving some for a rainy day. He now knew he was in fact saving for a house by the beach. He was saving for his family's future. _"Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you. Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you" _He sang softly until Quinn was asleep. "If this is the life of a looser" he whispered quietly, "then I never want to win"

"Mama, mama" Quinn and Puck woke to Beth's screams, as once again her dreams were interrupted by images of monsters chasing her, trying to catch her.

"You're okay Beth" Puck lifted her to sit in the middle of the bed, "I told you nothing was going to get you, and it won't, I won't let anything hurt you baby."

"Daddy's right" Quinn told the shaking girl, "we won't ever let anything hurt you."

"Oh Puck" Quinn sighed once Beth was finally asleep, "we need to do something about this. We're both up in a couple of hours for work, Beth has day care I don't know where this idea of monsters getting her comes from, she hardly watches any TV here or at your mom's, and none of her picture books are scary. I'll have to ask if she's seen anything at day care in the morning."

"I dunno where she gets it from" Puck yawned, "but can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Quinn nodded, "Love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

"What have you got there?" Quinn asked, gesturing to the paper bag in Puck's hand.

"Anti-monster spray" he told her, pulling the bottle from the bag. "It's like lavender and other girly shit, but apparently it's calming, and we can tell Beth that it smells nice to us, but monsters hate it, so they won't come near her room. I thought it was worth a try, it was only 4 dollars."

Quinn laughed, "I got her this" she reached for a bag on the side and pulled out a pink dream catcher. "You hang it in the bedroom" she explained, "bad dreams are too big to fit through the holes, only good dreams can get through."

Puck laughed, "maybe the monster spray can kill bad dreams in the dream catcher too?"

Quinn nodded, "Oh I think it does kill bad dreams too." She smiled.

Beth was eager to hang her new dream catcher in her room once Puck's mom had bought her home. Quinn helped her hang it in the window before Puck sat with her on her bed.

"See this?" Puck showed Beth the bottle, and she nodded slowly. "It's magic" he watched her eyes open wide in excitement, "if we spray it in your bedroom before bed time, there'll be no chance that any monsters can get you, because you might think it smells nice, but monsters think it smells yucky and they'll stay away."

Beth smiled, "do it now?"

Puck shook his head, "It's time for dinner, we can do it before you have a bath."

"Promise Daddy?" Beth held out her pinky.

Puck nodded and linked his pinky with Beth's "promise"

Puck, Quinn and Beth ate dinner and the three of them shared a bath before they walked back into Beth's room. "Where do the monsters come from?" Quinn asked softly. Beth pointed under her bed and towards her built in wardrobes.

"Here you go then princess" Puck handed her the bottle, and watched as Beth sprayed under the bed and inside her wardrobe.

"How about we spray your bed too?" Quinn suggested. Beth nodded and sprayed the anti-monster spray onto her pink duvet.

"Is that everywhere?" Puck asked, and Beth nodded slowly. "Okay" Puck took the bottle from her, "I'm going to put this here" he told her, placing the bottle on the floor by Beth's bed, then if you wake up in the night and there are monsters you can spray them and make them go away".

"Thank you daddy."

"It's okay princess, now you jump into bed and Mama will get a story for you." Beth followed her father's instructions and was soon fast asleep, snuggled between her parents. "Sweet dreams baby" Puck smiled, kissing her head softly, waiting for Quinn to do the same, before taking her hand and leading her from the room. "Now Mrs Puckerman" he grinned before his lips crashed into hers, "how about we look into giving Beth a baby brother or sister?"

Quinn nodded and smiled, "sounds good to me".


	15. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

I'm sorry I've not update in a while, but I've really been in two minds about whether to continue with this or not. I've had a couple of reviews saying that typos and 'English-isms' make the fic difficult to read, and whilst part of me thinks that if people don't like how I write, they know where the exit button is, but another part of me is wondering if there's any point in carrying on. I don't refuse to proof read, I have never said that I refuse to proof read anything, and I do actually proof everything I write, but I'm human, fic isn't my life, sometimes my brain spews out ideas faster than my fingers can type, sometimes I know that 'now' is the only time I'll get to write fic in a while, and in my haste to give you something rather than nothing I gloss over minor errors (and so may put he when I meant she) and I honestly didn't think it was that much of a big deal. I write fic because I can, because I enjoy writing and because for half an hour I can escape from the real world, but if people don't enjoy what I write, or find it too hard to understand the I don't really see a point in writing.

So I'm leaving it up to you. PM me, review, whatever, if the typos/'English-isms' put you off then tell me, if you don't mind them and would like me to carry on, then again, let me know.

Thanks

Bodge


	16. Chapter 16

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –**Puck/Quinn/Beth

**A/N - **Ack. I was so close to scrapping this fic, but your reviews and PM's just overwhelmed me, which is why it's gone 4am here and I'm posting this, when I saw the amount of people that wanted me to carry on, I didn't want to dissapoint! There's not much Quinn/Puck/Beth in here, but a few people said they liked the interactions between Will and Quinn on Quinn's wedding day, so I thought I'd have a chapter focusing more on that, I hope that's okay . . .**  
**

- Reviews/concrit/suggestions are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

- I'm going to continue ths as a series of random one shots, set at important times in Beth/Puck/Quinn's life. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see

* * *

"Why are you telling me this?" Quinn's voice nothing more than a shaking whisper as she held the phone tightly to her ear.

"I, I just thought you should know."

"Okay, well thank you for telling me, I'll speak to you soon." Quinn hung up before the person on the other end of the phone had chance to speak again, leaning against the kitchen worktop she inhaled deeply, trying to steady her breathing.

"Everything okay?" Puck asked, smiling as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a carton of juice from the fridge for Beth. "Quinn?" He took her hand in his, placing the juice on the side and running his free hand over her cheek, "Quinn, what's wrong?" he asked, his concern growing as he got no response from his wife. "Quinn." He shook her shoulders gently, trying to get her attention, "are you okay?" "Are you okay?" he repeated as she snapped out of her daze

Quinn shook her head as her eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry" she whispered, pulling from his loose grip, "I'm sorry, I need to. . ." She didn't finish her sentence before shaking her head again and running from the apartment.

"Quinn" He followed her to the door and considered running after her before Beth toddled into the room.

"Where's Mama?" She asked innocently, trying to reach for the juice on the counter.

"She erm, she's gone out." Puck said truthfully, placing the straw in the carton and passing it to the young girl.

"To work?" Beth sipped the juice thirstily.

"No, she's not gone to work baby."

"Oh" Beth looked puzzled, "will she be back soon?"

Puck closed the door. "I hope so Beth." He tried to cheer himself up for the young girl's sake, plastering on a smile before turning to speak to her again. "Now, how about we get some cookies and watch cartoons 'til mama gets home?"

Beth's face lit up and she nodded franticly, "I'll get the 'troler" she grinned, skipping from the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming" Will yelled as the incessant banging on his door showed no sign of stopping. "Give me chance to. . .Quinn?" Will wrapped his arms around the young blonde, pulling her into him, her fingers clutching at the thin fabric of his shirt as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Who was at the door Wi. . .Quinn." Emma put her hand on Quinn's back, "Quinn darling what's wrong."

Quinn sniffed against Will's chest as she tried to compose herself, Will and Emma deserved an explanation, "I, He, I'm sorry" she choke between sobs, "I didn't know where else to go."

"It's okay" Will told her softly as Emma began to rub circles on Quinn's back, a tactic she'd used to calm Beth many times before, "you don't have to apologise, you know you're always welcome here."

"I, he, he's gone." Quinn finally managed to say.

"Noah?" Emma asked softly.

Quinn shook her head, "My Dad" she whispered, "he's dead, and I know I. . .but he. . .I don't. . ." she shook her head again, her shoulders heaving as she sobbed.

"Hey, come on." Will tried to soothe her, "It's okay, you can cry as much as you need to."

"I, I think. . ." Quinn pulled away from Will, clamping her hands over her mouth and ran into the downstairs bathroom.

Emma turned to Will as they heard Quinn heaving in the bathroom. "Go and fetch her a glass of water." Emma told Will, "I'll go and sit with her."

"Are you sure?" Will raised an eyebrow. Emma nodded, pecking Will's lips before walking in the direction of the bathroom.

She paused outside the door, taking a deep breath before pushing it open. "I'm sorry" Quinn mumbled without looking up from her seat on the floor.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for" Emma said sincerely, taking a hair band from the cabinet and moving to sit behind Quinn, tying the young girl's hair back before beginning to rub her back.

"Everything okay?" Will asked, walking into the small bathroom a few minutes later to find Quinn curled into Emma as they sat on the floor, Quinn's sobs reduced to nothing more than the occasional whimper. Quinn nodded sadly, thanking Will as he passed her the glass of water, his hand on her back supporting her as she sat up from Emma's loose embrace. "Why don't we move into the living room?" He asked once the glass was empty. Quinn nodded again and accepted Will's hand as he helped first Quinn then Emma from the floor.

"Do you, do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked cautiously once they'd relocated to the living room.

Quinn shrugged, "He, he kicked me out when I needed him, he told me he hoped Beth and I rotted in hell on my own wedding day, I hated him" her voice faltered slightly as her tears started again, "but he was still my daddy". She took a deep breath, "and I know it sounds stupid, but part of me hoped that he'd change his mind, you know, that he'd see Beth, see how hard Puck and I have worked to bring her up, and realise how wrong he'd been, that he'd apologise and tell me that he wanted to be my daddy again, that he wanted to be Beth's Grandaddy."

"That's not stupid at all Quinn, you wanted your family to do what they're meant to do and he let you down, you can't help that." Emma slipped into 'guidance councillor' mode.

"Quinn." Will's voice was soft yet firm, "It's been five years since I met you, I've watched you change from a giggly little teenager, to a beautiful young woman, and I know as well as you that you made a few mistakes along the way, but you've made the most of everything that's been thrown at you. You're a wife and a mother Quinn, and I have never seen you as happy as you were on your wedding day, Puck beside you, Beth in your arms. " He took Quinn's hand in his, "can you honestly tell me, hand on heart, that you'd be this happy if you still lived by your father's rules?" Quinn shook her head, "You've done an amazing job Quinn, I know Emma and I are both so proud of you, and as much as I hate to say it, your father was the stupid one, not you. He threw you out, he missed out on so much Quinn, he missed out on your happiness, on the happiness Beth brings to us all. You didn't Quinn."

Quinn nodded and sniffed slightly, tears once again rolling down her cheeks. "thank you" she whispered.

Will squeezed her hand, "I mean it Quinn, I think Puck was a little bit serious about us all changing our names to 'Schuester-Puckerman'" he chuckled.

Emma smiled too, even the corners of Quinn's mouth curling upwards slightly as they all thought back to the previous summer, _Quinn and Emma sat on the decking discussing plans for Emma and Will's upcoming wedding whilst Puck and Will chased Beth around the garden, the toddler kicking a ball over the lawn giggling loudly, Puck and Will acting like they couldn't catch her._

_"Have you decided yet?" Quinn asked adjusting her sunglasses, "what surname you're going to use?"_

_"As fond as I am of Pillsbury" Emma sighed, "I think I'm just going to take Will's name."_

_"You could always use both?" Quinn suggested._

_"Or go for something completely different" Puck suggested, walking over to the table and taking a drink from his beer._

_"Like what?" Quinn asked raising one eyebrow._

_Puck shrugged, "We could all change, be the Schuester-Puckerman's or something" he laughed, jogging over to where Will was pushing Beth on the swing hanging from the large oak tree. The lack of outdoor space at the apartment block meant that many lazy summer evenings were spent in Will and Emma's back yard, the empty lawn now housing a pink play house, a large slide and a half empty paddling pool amongst other smaller toys. Despite Quinn and Noah's protests Will and Emma loved spoiling the young girl they loved like they knew they would one day love their own children._

Quinn was broken from her daydream by her phone vibrating in her pocket. "It's Puck" she sighed sadly, "I didn't tell him, I just left."

Will held out his hand, "want me to talk to him?"

Quinn nodded, "please." She handed the phone over and Will stood from the sofa, moving into the kitchen as he answered the phone.

"Hello."

Noah was confused, "Will? Where's Quinn? I've been ringing all morning, is she okay?"

"She's. . ." Will paused trying to think of the right word. "I wouldn't say that she's okay, but she's safe, she's here with me and Emma."

"What, Is she, I mean she was really upset earlier, she didn't say why, she just ran." Puck ran his hand over his face, his concern for his wife overwhelming. "Did I do something?"

"No no, it's not you." Will reassured Puck, before taking a deep breath "her dad died Puck, and even after everything, it's still really hit her hard."Will explained.

Puck was silent for a minute. "I'll be right there" he said, hanging up without another word.

"They think it was a heart attack." Will walked in on Quinn telling Emma what had happened to her father, "his sister, my aunt . . . she found him, they think he'd been there a while. I mean I wished him dead so many times, but now. . ." Quinn shrugged, trying desperately to stop more tears from falling.

"It's not your fault" Emma pulled Quinn into a hug, "none of this is your fault".

The three sat in silence for a while until there was a knock at the door. Puck didn't wait for anyone to answer before pushing the door open and running through to the living room. "Quinn." Quinn let out a sob before falling into Puck's open arms. "Ssh, it's okay Quinn, it's okay." He pulled her onto his lap as he moved to sit in the armchair, "you're okay Quinn, I've got you."

"Where's Beth?" Quinn asked, once her tears had stopped.

"With Carole and Burt. My ma's working and I didn't fancy leaving her with the kid. They've said she can spend the night, so we can just. . ." he shrugged, "do whatever it is you want to do."

"Thanks." Quinn managed another small smile.

Puck grinned, "anything for you." He watched Quinn yawn before speaking again, "want me to take you home?"

"Please." Quinn whispered, snuggling her head into Puck's chest.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Puck said to Will and Emma, standing from the chair, Quinn still in his arms.

"I can walk." She protested, before muttering her own thanks to Will and Emma.

"I know." Puck pecked her cheek as Will and Emma saw them from the house, "but I can carry you to the truck." He grinned, poking out his tongue, laughing as Quinn lifted her head to trap it lightly between his teeth.

He sighed as he glanced at Quinn, fast asleep on the passenger side of his truck, her head against the window, legs tucked up on the seat beside her. Russell Fabray may not have been the perfect example of a man, he may not have been the ideal husband or the ideal father, but Puck was certain of one thing. Russell Fabray had somehow managed to help create the most perfect girl in the world. Apart from Beth of course.


	17. Chapter 17

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –**Puck/Quinn/Beth

**A/N -** Reviews/concrit/suggestions are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

* * *

"Hi" Puck flopped onto the sofa beside his wife.

"Hey" Quinn forced a smile as she took the beer from Puck's outstretched hand.

"Everything okay?" he asked, cracking open his own can and taking a big of the cool liquid.

"Yeah" Quinn nodded, "Just a little. . ." she paused for a moment, "you know." She took a sip from the beer before speaking again, "How's Beth? Did she go down okay?"

Puck nodded, "took a while to calm her down, she kept going on about Unky Schue, and glee, she said she was singing and dancing, and he let her play the piano. She asked when your smile would be better." Puck glanced at Quinn and saw tears pooling in her eyes. "Hey, c'mon"

"I'm sorry" Quinn whispered, curing into Puck's muscular chest, allowing him to hold her in his strong arms as she sobbed into his chest, "it's been a long day, I guess I'm just tired"

Puck nodded, "I know" he rocked her softly, pausing to drop a soft kiss to her hair before beginning to hum the song they'd danced to at their wedding. Quinn was right, it had been a long day for both of them, but Quinn hadn't slept properly since before she'd found out about her father's death. It had been just after 6am that morning when Beth had crawled into bed between her parents, wrapping herself around Quinn and placing her left hand in Puck's open palm. The young girl climbing up the bed had woken Puck, and he'd rolled over, lifting the covers for Beth to slip under before kissing her forehead and quietly telling her to go to sleep. He couldn't help but notice Quinn's eyes fixed on the wall behind him, the weight of the world on her shoulders.

The rest of the day hadn't been easy for Quinn, no matter how many times Puck had tried to talk her out of it, she'd insisted on going to her father's funeral. Quinn had told Noah she didn't expect him to be there, that Emma had promised to be there regardless, but Puck had reminded Quinn he said he'd always be there for his wife, and after Emma had take Beth to day care, the three of them had made their way silently to the church.

It broke Puck's heart to see Quinn so upset, all he wanted to do was protect his family, and he hated that Russell Fabray was still hurting Quinn even after he was dead.

"Mama?" Beth toddled slowly from her bedroom, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she watched her mother cry into her father's chest.

"Hey baby" Quinn wiped her eyes before pulling Beth onto her lap. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I never said g'night to you mama" she yawned, burying her head in Quinn's chest the way Quinn had done to Puck moments ago. "You hafta kiss me and tell me 'sweet dreams' so I don't get scared." Quinn smiled sadly, she'd been so caught up in her own grief she'd not stopped to think how her actions were affecting the people she loved. "You gots to stop crying too Mama" Beth lifted a hand to wipe at the tears on Quinn's cheek "I only like it when you're happy. My heart gets sad when you cry."

Quinn choked back more tears and forced a smile, "Well we can't have that can we Baby?" she asked, kissing the young girl's head, "give Daddy kisses and I'll tuck you in." A real smile crossed Quinn's face as she saw Beth's face light up, before she quickly kissed Puck and yelled goodnight to him, already pulling Quinn towards her bedroom.

"Everthing okay?" Puck asked as Quinn once again joined him on the sofa, curling her legs underneath herself and leaning into Puck.

"Yeah" She leant up to kiss him softly, "she's asleep again, and I'm kinda glad today's over."

"You and me both" Puck took a drink from his beer "y'know if you wanna cry or cuddle or just go to bed, whatever, I don't mind."

Quinn smiled, "thanks, but I think I've cried enough because of him. Is it bad that I'm sort of glad he's gone, I mean that he's not going to be able to ruin Beth's life, he's never going to make her feel the way he made me feel. And I don't want to end up hurting her because of how he's making me feel. She's three years old Puck, she needs me, If I push her away, shut her out because of this then I'm just as bad as him. It's over, he's gone, I'm going to move on."

"You're nothing like him." Puck said fiercely, pulling Quinn onto his lap and kissing her roughly, "for a start you are much hotter than him. And you're allowed to be upset, you're not pushing Beth away, you still love her, you're doing awesome Quinn. And if I'm honest I'm glad I know he's not out there waiting for another chance to have a dig at you, tell you shit about how crap you are. It's nice knowing I'm not going to have to punch him for hurting my girl."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "ever the romantic Puckerman."

Puck grinned, "only for you baby." He watched as Quinn yawned. "Bed?"

Quinn nodded, "please."

Puck carried Quinn through to their bedroom, leaving her on the bed before moving through the apartment and beginning to run a bath. Once the water was deep enough he checked the temperature before helping Quinn into the bath and slipping into the warm water behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck as she leant back against his chest, the most intimate the couple had been in longer than either of them cared to remember.

They stayed in each other's arms, Puck covering Quinn's pale skin in tender kisses, until the water went cold, and he lifted her tired body into his arms, wrapping her in a large fluffy towel and carrying her through to the bedroom. The pair were silent as they dressed and slipped under the covers, no longer on separate sides of the bed. Quinn only spoke once Puck had turned out the light. "Puck" she whispered softly into the darkness, "can I tell you something?"

"Anything Quinn, you know you can." He pulled her closer so her head was resting on her chest, his fingers tracing patterns down her spine.

"I erm..." Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I think I'm pregnant Puck."


	18. Chapter 18

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –**Puck/Quinn/Beth

**A/N -** Reviews/concrit/suggestions are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

Sory it's taken so long for me to update, things have been (and still are) crazy busy! I'll update as soon as I can.

* * *

Puck stood in the doorway to the master bedroom, watching as Quinn failed to fasten a pair of jeans, before growling frustratedly, pulling them off her legs and throwing them onto the bed where they joined a pile of other clothes she'd failed to get into that morning. "Nothing fits" she complained, not even turning to face Puck before continuing her rant "I'm only just 12 weeks pregnant Puck, I can't be showing yet, I'm just fat, you don't have to stay with me. You shouldn't have to put up with someone as fat and disgusting as me"

Puck walked over to his wife, pulling her closer and refusing to let go as she struggled against him. He said nothing, but walked backwards, sitting on the edge of the bed, forcing Quinn to sit on his lap, he began to sing softly in her ear, _"y__ou're doin' all you can to get in them old jeans, you want that body back, you had at seventeen, baby, don't get down; don't worry 'bout a thing, cause the way you fill 'em out, hey, that's all right with me, I don't want the girl you used to be. An' if you ain't noticed, the kids are fast asleep, An' you're one hot mama; You turn me on, let's turn it up an' turn this room into a sauna. One hot mama, oh, whadya say, baby? You wanna?"_

Quinn laughed and buried her head in the crook of his neck "Idiot"

"Nu-uh" Puck shook his head, "you're the one worrying about clothes and shit. You're picking Bee up from daycare then we're going to tell the Schue's what a stud I am, no one will care what you're wearing. Put on some of my trackies or something, you'll look hot"

Quinn sighed, "but what if I need to go somewhere else, nothing fits me, I can't spend the next 6 months in your trackies, and it's October, I ca't wear the bloody summer dresses I wore when I was pregnant with Beth, and I don't want to wear maternity clothes yet, it's too early."

"It's not too early Quinn, pull on some leggings and a dress for now, but if nothing else is comfortable then we'll get you some maternity clothes. It's a well known fact that first babies might take longer to show than second babies"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "How do you know that?"

Puck shrugged, "I might have looked a few things up online" He smiled and pecked Quinn's lips, "come on now, get changed and we'll go fetch Bee"

* * *

"Hello strangers" Will grinned as he answered the door, various holidays meant it had been over a month since the two families had seen each other, "and what's your name?" he asked Beth.

"m Beth" she mumbled sleepily, as she was passed from Puck to Will.

Will shook his head, "No, you're such a big girl, Beth's not as big as you."

Beth shook her head against Will's shoulders, "I'm Beth."

"Are you tired?" Beth nodded, "shall we go and say hello to Auntie Emma and then I'll tuck you in upstairs for a nap?" Beth nodded again and allowed Will to carry her into the living room. "Look who it is" Will smiled, leading Puck and Quinn through to his wife, "this little one's tired, but she wanted to say hello before I took her upstairs" he explained.

"Hello beautiful" Emma stood and kissed Beth's forehead.

"'Lo" Beth mumbled sleepily, "Read me a story Unky Shue?" she yawned.

Will nodded, dropping a kiss to the sleepy girl's cheek, "Of course I will princess." He turned his attention to the adults, "Make yourselves at home, I don't think I'll be long" he smiled.

True to his word he returned just minutes later. "She went out almost as soon as I laid her down" he explained before sitting bide his wife.

"So how are things?" Quinn asked.

"Things are great, actually there was something we wanted to tell you both" Emma smiled

Puck grinned and squeezed Quinn's knee, "We've got something to tell you too."

"Oh, well, go on then" Emma offered Quinn and puck the chance to speak first.

"No no" Quinn shook her head, you go.

After several minutes of argument, all four adults spoke at once, "I'm pregnant" both Quinn and Emma announced simultaneously, as Puck and Will both announced that they were to be fathers.

"Are you serious?" Quinn looked to Emma who nodded before being pulled into a crushing hug, as Will and Puck congratulated each other "When are you due?" Quinn asked.

"April 12th"

Quinn gasped, "you're joking right, I'm due April 15th"

Puck raised his eyebrows, "fancy making things interesting Schuester? 50 bucks says we've got a baby before you have."

"But Emma's due first"

"It's only a couple of days, Beth was early, and the majority of first babies are late"

"He's been 'researching' online" Quinn explained.

"Okay" Will nodded holding his hand out, "you're on."

Quinn and Emma rolled their eyes, the next six months were sure to be very interesting indeed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –** Mainly Puck, a little Quinn and a tiny bit of Will/Emma

**A/N -** Reviews/concrit/suggestions are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, if anyone's still reading this, I promise the next update won't take as long!

* * *

"Hayley?" Quinn shook her head, "Holly? Hunter? Hunter's a cool name"

Quinn wrinkled her nose, "Hunter Puckerman. Really?"

"Oh, True." Puck flicked forward a few pages in the name book he held in his hands, "Riley? Ryan? These all suck. How did we manage to come up with Beth's name?"

"You sang to me remember. Maybe we should be looking at song lyrics instead of baby names" Quinn saw the disappointment on her husband's face "Look, we've got 10 weeks left Noah, that's ages, and even if we haven't decided by the time they get here, we might think of the perfect name the second we set eyes on them" she rubbed her hand across her swollen stomach, "We won't be calling our 15 year old 'blobby' I promise" Quinn smiled linking her fingers with Puck's.

"I bet Will and Emma have got their names picked out" he sighed sadly.

* * *

"Will's got his heart set on Charlotte for a girl" Emma sighed "and it's a nice name, but Charlotte Schuester, it's just. . ."

Quinn nodded in agreement, "Noah likes Hunter, but I don't think Hunter Puckerman goes. I mean Beth's a Hebrew name, should we give this one a Hebrew name too, or should we not give them a Hebrew name because Beth's got one." She too sighed as she ran a hand over the curve of her stomach.

"We've just got to agree on names we both like" Emma frowned, "and we can't even get that right."

Both women sighed. The couples had decided not to find out the sex of their children, but now, upon having to chose two names each, both were wishing they had found out.

* * *

"I want a sister" Beth told Puck that evening without looking up from the tv.

"Really?" Puck raised an eyebrow, "yesterday you wanted a brother"

"Yeah, but Carter Lewis tried to kiss me today and it was icky so I don't like boys any more"

Puck almost choked on the soda he was drinking, "Carter tried to kiss you"

"Yep, but I told him to leave me alone or I'd hit him. So Mama needs to have a girl cos boys are gross, but it's okay if Auntie Emma and Uncle Schue have boy cos I won't have to see him all the time. And I want her to be called Dora"

"Dora?"

"Yep" Beth nodded, eyes still fixed firmly on the tv, "like the 'splorer"

"What are you two talking about?" Quinn asked as she walked slowly onto the room, her hands cradling her bump.

"I'll fill you in later" Puck laughed, moving to help Quinn onto the sofa, "how are you feeling?"

"Tired" Quinn yawned,

"You should have stayed in bed, slept a bit more, I was fine with B, she's decided her sister's going to be called Dora"

"Dora?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, "and believe me, I could have stayed in bed all day, but Junior here had other ideas" she frowned beginning to rub circles on the spot the baby was kicking.

Puck smiled, "Practicing his drop kicks" he smiled proudly.

"Or her cheer routines" Quinn corrected

"Whatever! Here B, the baby's kicking Mama again, want to feel?"

Beth was finally distracted from the tv and climbed onto Puck's lap, allowing him to press her hands against Quinn's stomach. "How come Dora's allowed to kick Mama?"

"The baby can't help it B. You know when you're in bed and you kick us because there's not enough room to wriggle?" Quinn spoke softly

"I don't mean to hurt you Mama, I'm sorry, I really am"

"I know you don't Beebee, but that's what it's like for the baby, they want to wriggle inside me but there's not enough room for them"

"Why doesn't she come out then, so she's not squished?"

"They've still got to grow bigger yet before they can come out."

"That's just stupid" Beth frowned, "she's just going to get more squished and kick more and more." She pressed her mouth against Quinn's stomach, "Come out Dora, it's more fun out here and I'll give you lots of cuddles"

"Dora. . .or Diego will be here soon enough B" Puck told the young girl, "just be patient"

* * *

"Babe?" Puck was quick to answer his phone when he saw Quinn ring, with just a week to go before her due date he was reluctant to leave her for more than the briefest of moments, his shift at the garage was almost killing him with worry, "are you okay?"

"Yeah" Quinn breathed, "I'm okay, but I think the baby's coming" she yelped in pain and Puck quickly reassured her he was on his way, pausing only to tell Burt and send a quick text to Will, 'Unlucky Schue, baby Puckerman is on the way, taking Quinn to the hospital now'. Will's reply came quickly, "We've been here for three hours. Baby Schue is well on their way. Better stop off at an ATM!'


	20. Chapter 20

**Daddy's girl** – Puck meets his daughter and wonders if Quinn's made the right decision.

**Characters –** Puck, Quinn and a side order of Will & Emma

**A/N -** Reviews/concrit/suggestions are always welcome. Oh, and I'm from the UK, so if there's anything American that's not quite right, please let me know and I'll change it.

I'm running out of ideas for this fic, so if anyone's got any ideas feel free to suggest something, if not I might end this fic here and possibly do a sequel set a few years down the line.

* * *

"Congratulations" the nurse smiled handing Puck a wriggling bundle wrapped in a white towel, "everything looks fine".

Puck couldn't help but smile, he thought holding Beth for the first time was the best feeling in the world, but this was different, there was no doubt this time, no regret, no one was going to make him give this baby away, he knew there would be many more chances for him to hold this child. He peeled back the towel slightly before grinning and turning towards the bed where Quinn lay exhausted, "it's a...Quinn!" He almost threw the baby back at the nurse as he took in the sight before him "Quinn!" He yelled again as his limp wife was rushed out of the room on her bloodstained bed. "Quinn" he sobbed again, falling to his knees in the corridor.

"Will" Emma whispered, her face draining of colour as she heard Puck scream, "go and see him Will" she was in the room next to Quinn and the two couples had spent several hours together joking over who was going to give birth first, but the cries of a newborn from a few minutes ago told Will he'd lost the bet.

"Emma" Will was torn, he wanted to check on the boy he considered to be his son, but he didn't want to miss the birth of his first biological child.

"He needs you Will"

Will nodded and kissed Emma before slipping from the room, finding Puck sat in a hard plastic chair in the corridor, his head in his hands as tears ran freely down his cheeks. "Noah" he put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"She was bleeding." Puck explained, "I turned to get the baby from the nurse, I turned back and she was just lying there, the sheets were soaked. I don't, what if she doesn't..."

"She's in the best hands" Will said solemnly, wanting nothing more than to tell Noah his wife would be fine.

"Mr Puckerman" The two were approached by the same nurse that had congratulated him just a few short minutes ago.

"Yeah" Noah looked up.

"As Mrs Puckerman's next of kin I need to ask if you'll give permission for the surgeon to perform a hysterectomy."

Puck's face paled, "a hyster..." he dropped his head again, "we wanted a football team" he told no one in particular.

"There are other things they'll try first, but if they can't stop the bleeding they might need to..."

"What would you do, I mean if it was Emma" he asked Will.

Will sighed, "If Quinn does have a hysterectomy" Will began slowly, "you won't have any more kids, well you could always adopt, but you won't have any more kids naturally" Puck nodded, "but if she doesn't" Will continued, "then there's a chance you still might not have any more kids. But then there's the chance that you might not have Quinn either"

Puck nodded, "Yeah" he whispered, "they can do it, but only like as a last thing. I mean if nothing else works"

"Okay" the nurse nodded standing to her feet, "and the little one's settled in the nursery if you want to go and say hello, I'll get someone to let you know when your wife's out of theatre"

"Thanks" Puck nodded as the nurse walked quickly down the corridor. "You should get back in there" he nodded towards the door where Emma's screams were becoming more frequent, "you don't want to miss it."

Will nodded and walked towards the door, "will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go and see my...My baby" he stopped himself giving away the sex of his child, knowing Quinn would want the four of them to be together when the sex of both children was announced. "Let me know how Emma does yeah?"

Will nodded, "and let us know how Quinn is."

"I will" he nodded, thanking Will before walking down the corridor towards the nursery.

* * *

"Welcome back" Puck whispered, running his thumb over the back of Quinn's hand as her eyes fluttered open before closing again.

"P...Puck?" she groaned, the simple word grating against her dry throat.

"Hey careful" Puck reached out to stop her as she tried to pull herself upright, instead lifting her into a more comfortable position. "And yeah, it's me."

"Baby?" Quinn's eyes fluttered open again

"The baby's fine" he grinned, leaning over to kiss Quinn's temple before telling her the sex of the new arrival."You can go down to the nursery when you've woken up a little bit more, and then you can have them in with you when you move back down to wherever you go when you've had a baby."

Quinn nodded before speaking again "I'm thirsty" Puck poured Quinn a glass of water from the jug beside the bed, helping her raise the cup to her chapped lips, refilling the glass once it was empty and only sitting once her thirst had been quenched. "What happened?"

"I don't know" Puck shrugged, "There was loads of blood, and then they asked for my consent to perform a hysterectomy if nothing else worked, and then they told me you were fine and they'd stopped the bleeding without having to open you up. They mentioned something about placentas and wombs, but to be honest I stopped listening once they said you were okay"

Quinn smiled and reached out a hand which Noah quickly covered with his own, "how's Emma?"

"She's fine" Puck smiled, "Mr Schue came up about an hour ago to let me know she'd had the baby and they were both fine. I don't know what they've had though, and I didn't tell them what we'd got, I thought you'd want to..."

Quinn nodded, "Did we win?"

"Yeah" Puck smiled, "we won"

"Can you get a nurse?"

Puck instantly began to panic, "Is everything... are you okay?"

"Yeah" Quinn nodded, "but I want to see our baby."

* * *

"Are you feeling up to visitors?" Will poked his head around the door a few hours later.

"Of course, come in" Quinn smiled from where she was sat on the bed, curled into Puck, their newborn sleeping in her arms.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked as she was pushed into the room in a wheelchair, her own baby in her arms.

"Sore" Quinn laughed, "you?"

"Yeah" she sighed, "I feel the same. It's worth it though"

"Yeah. Wouldn't have done it twice if it wasn't"

"Enough of all the niceties" Will butted in, "Boy or girl?"

"Go on, you tell them" Quinn whispered to Puck.

"Really?" he beamed

"Yeah."

Will lifted his child from Emma's lap as Noah lifted his own baby from Quinn's arms and walked towards them, "Auntie Emma, Uncle Schue" he laid the baby in Emma's waiting arms, "we'd like you to meet Daniel Noah Isaiah Puckerman, born at 12.22, weighing 9 pounds and 6 ounces"

Emma winced at the weight as Will handed his child over to Puck, "and we'd like you to meet Isobel Kate Schuester, 12.59, 7 pounds 2 ounces"

"So... Puck broke the silence as he looked from Quinn to Emma and Will, "how do you guys feel about arranged marriages?"


End file.
